


Do Monsters Exist

by Davie232



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Eldritch, F/M, Horror, Paranoia, Some crazy shit is happening, Transformation, sanity slippage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davie232/pseuds/Davie232
Summary: Kyoko is bored living her life as a young adult. However, that soon changes when she meets Makoto and notice things aren't as they seem.





	1. The first meeting

Who said being an adult was exciting? Clearly, that person who said it was wrong!

 

For Kyoko Kirigiri life as an adult was dull. She was only 21 years old, and already an expert of being an adult. Going to her job as a detective five days a week. Doing the same stuff again and again. She had her own apartment, and she lived alone.

 

She wished she was a child again when life was much simpler and when she didn’t know better. No bills to pay or stress over adult affairs.

 

However, she knew she could never return back to those who those days where every day was an adventure for her. Now she was stuck doing paperwork and finding people were murdered in cold blood most of the time she was working.

 

Kyoko needed something fresh in her life. Something that would keep her from getting bored all the time.

 

She was in her local coffee shop, reading a book on Eldritch horror. It was written by the famous author Makoto Naegi who excelled in writing in the Eldritch genre.

 

Kyoko had seen Makoto on tv a few times as he often won awards for his books. But the thing she noticed was that the writer himself couldn’t have been any older than her. In fact, she would fancy a guess and say that she and Makoto were around the same age.

 

While dating never appealed to Kyoko as she was single and never had a boyfriend before. She did find Makoto appealing to her.

 

As Kyoko was flipping to the next page. She heard a ruckus and pulled her head up and saw Makoto Naegi walking into the coffee with a laptop bag strapped around him with people asking for his picture.

 

Kyoko couldn’t believe that Makoto Naegi had just walked into her local coffee shop. Her eyes widened in shock as she watched him smile as he took pictures with his fans. Once that was all done, she watched him go over to the counter and ordered himself a coffee, and he sat down at a table alone. He pulled out his laptop from his bag, booted it up.

 

 _‘I wonder if he is writing a new story?’_ Kyoko thought.

 

Unfortunately for her, she was staring at him for far too long as he looked at her while he took a drink of his coffee.

 

Kyoko’s head turned back to her book a little bit to fast for her own liking. _‘Great he will think I’m a creepy stalker fangirl!’_

 

Kyoko began to focus on going back to her book, and she was getting back in the grove until a person that worked in the coffee shop came over to her and put a fresh glass of water on her table.

 

“Sorry to bother you, Miss,” the female worker said. “But the famous gentle has bought this glass of water for you.” Then the worker took the empty glass away as she went back to the counter.

 

Kyoko was puzzled and didn’t know how to react. Not once has a random stranger bought her a drink for her whenever she was in the coffee shop.

 

Kyoko turned her head to see Makoto typing away on his laptop. She went into her pocket and pulled out some loose change. She stood up and walked over to him.

 

“Excuse me,” Kyoko said.

 

Makoto raised his head and looked at the young woman. “Yes?”

 

“I want to say thanks for the glass of water. I thought I give you the money.”

 

“Nah it's fine,” Makoto replied waving his hand. “I saw your glass empty, and I do owe you an apology.”

 

“How so?” Kyoko replied, confused.

 

“When I caught you looking at me. You turned your head a little bit too quickly for my liking. I feared that you hurt yourself.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Kyoko said, turning her head away as she felt stupid. “I hope you didn’t get the wrong impression of me.”

 

“What you staring at me?” Makoto chuckled. “I’m used to it by now. But I don’t mind if you stared at me. Because you’re a very good looking woman.”

 

Kyoko felt her cheeks hot up, and she could feel herself blushing.

 

“I saw you reading one of my books when I walked in,” Makoto said. “I hope you are enjoying it?”

 

“Yes I am,” Kyoko said quietly as her cheeks returned to normal. “I’ve always enjoyed Eldritch horror, and you’re books are a great read.”

 

“Oh, I’m glad,” Makoto smiled. “Not many people are open-minded when it comes to my books.”

 

“My grandfather is one of those people. I don’t know many times he has told me and my father to stop reading books on stuff that isn’t real,” Kyoko said, rolling his eyes. “He says that we are wasting our time on rubbish.”

 

“That’s his opinion,” Makoto sighed. “I can’t win everyone over.”

 

“That is true. I better head back to my seat,” Kyoko said.

 

“Before you go. Would you like to see my new story that I’m working on?” Makoto asked.

 

“If you don’t mind,” Kyoko said as she sat down on a chair. While Makoto turned the laptop around. Kyoko began to read the story that had been written so far.

 

The first thing that caught Kyoko’s attention was the female protagonist and male protagonist. They met in a coffee shop like she and Makoto did. Then Kyoko read more and found out the female was a detective and male was a famous writer. Kyoko read a scene where the female character went to a crime scene and found a dead body male body with his left arm bitten off.

 

“Interesting,” Kyoko said.

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Makoto asked.

 

“Yes, I did. I noticed that me and that female character have one in common.”

 

“Really?” Makoto said, shocked.

 

“Yes, we are both detectives. I found it interesting that your two characters met the same way we did. I look forward to reading it once you finish it and comes out for sale. Do you have a title for the book?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Makoto smiled. “Do Monsters Exist.”

 

“I see, I will need to remember that,” Kyoko replied.

 

“If you like I can get you a signed copy on the house?”

 

“Really?” Kyoko said, shocked. “But you would be missing out on income?”

 

“On one book?” Makoto chuckled. “I’m sure I can survive missing out on one sale.”

 

Kyoko felt somewhat stupid as she knew Makoto was well of considering how well his previous books have sold.

 

“It’s how you make your money that’s all,” Kyoko replied as she stood up. “I better get back to my table and finish off the chapter I am on.”

 

“Oh ok,” Makoto replied. “It has been nice speaking to you, Miss.”

 

“My name is Kyoko Kirigiri. Again thank you for the water.” Kyoko turned around and headed back to her table and began to read her book once more.

 

Makoto studied her, and he was happy how their encounter went. _‘Interesting I thought she would be weirded out by the story. Because of how similar the female character and she were. Both detectives and meeting the guy in the same manner. She must have struck it down a coincidence. But I will admit Kyoko is sure darn sexy. Could she be the one after all this time?’_

 

Makoto went back to his laptop and began typing away. Then his phone started to ring. He took his phone out of his pocket and looked at who was calling.

 

“Hmm, Izuru?” He muttered and answered the call. “Hello, Izuru.”

 

 **“Hello Makoto,”** Izuru said bored as ever. **“I have found another person.”**

“Really who?” Makoto asked.

 

**“Sonia Nevermind, Princess of Novoselic.”**

“A Princess, huh? I will go and investigate.”

 

**“I will look after things here while you go to Novoselic.”**

 

“You don’t have too I will inform the others that I will be leaving the country for a day or two,” Makoto replied.

 

 **“Very well, I will keep searching for other people. Goodbye, Makoto,”** Izuru said emotionless.

 

The call ended, and Makoto shook his head. “Ever still the emotionless grump Izuru. Will I better get myself ready for a trip to Novoselic.”

 

He saved his work and closed the laptop. He took a glance at Kyoko, and he could tell that she was in the zone his book.

 

“I wonder if she would be interested in hanging about with me?” He muttered as he put his laptop in the bag. He stood up and put the laptop over his head and rested on his shoulder. Then he walked over to Kyoko.

 

“Excuse me, Miss Kirigiri sorry to bother you,” Makoto smiled. “I just wanted to say that it was nice meeting you and I hope we can meet again in this coffee shop soon.”

 

Kyoko raised her head and looked at the famous writer. “I’m sure we will. I always spend time in this place on my days off.”

 

“Oh, right, I see. Apologies for wasting time. I know how important days off are. I’m stuck in business meetings and other boring things most of the time myself.”

 

“It’s alright,” Kyoko smiled.

 

“You look cute when you smile,” Makoto chuckled.

 

Kyoko’s face became bright red and pulled the book up to her face.

 

“Sorry,” Makoto chuckled again. “I couldn’t help it. Well, it’s been nice meeting you, Miss Kirigiri. I hope we can see each other again.”

 

Makoto left the coffee while Kyoko was still trying to recover. _‘He is full of himself, that’s for sure. No man has ever made me blushed, and he’s got me to do it twice. He has peeked my interests that’s for sure.’_

 

Kyoko went back to reading her book, hoping to finish today as she was back at work tomorrow slaving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> This is my first time writing Eldritch horror. So this may turn out a mess. I hope it goes well and all you can enjoy it.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	2. Unusual death

The sound of Kyoko’s alarm was ringing throughout her bedroom. Kyoko groaned in anger as she reached out and grabbed her phone from the bedside drawer and turned off the alarm.

 

It was an awful night for Kyoko. She didn’t get much sleep as her mind was focused on one thing. It was Makoto Naegi. She couldn’t get him out of her head, and it annoyed her as she got robbed of a good night sleep.

 

She got up and headed to the bathroom to do her thing and then went to the kitchen to put the toaster and kettle on.

 

She headed back to her room and picked her phone to see the latest news and weather.

 

“Nothing new and the weather seems to be decent today,” Kyoko mumbled. “At least the latter is good. There is nothing worse than going out to the crime scene when the weather is shit!”

 

She heard the toaster and kettle click, and she headed back to the kitchen and made herself tea and toast.

 

Once she was done having her breakfast. She took a quick shower and then picked out clothes out for today. A short but tight black skirt, along with a white shirt and black blazer.

 

20 minutes later

 

Kyoko arrived at the police station and got inside her office and felt her heart was getting crushed when she saw tons of paperwork lying on her desk.

 

“Great!” Kyoko sighed. “Looks like I can’t catch a break.”

 

She went over to her desk and sat down. Kyoko knew she was one of the smartest people around in the police force. But that didn’t she had to do all the paperwork.

 

She began to go through the paperwork and notice all of it were minor things which annoyed her greatly. “Why couldn’t the others do this?” She sighed.

 

While she was going through the paperwork. She turned on her computer and waited for that to boot up. Which took forever because she was convinced that her computer was as old as her.

 

“I need to bug Taka for a new computer!” Kyoko groaned.

 

There was a knock on her door. “Come in!”

 

The door opened, and her boss Kiyotaka walked in. Everybody called him by his nickname Taka.

 

“Kirigiri have you got a…” Taka said before he froze at the amount of paperwork he saw on her desk.

 

“Does it look like I have a second Taka?” Kyoko said, annoyed. “People keep leaving paperwork on my desk because there to lazy to do it themselves!”

 

“Right, I will get that sorted out straight away. I promise any paperwork that will be on your desk is stuff only you need to deal with.”

 

“Thank you,” Kyoko replied. “Now throw in a new computer, and I will be happy.”

 

Taka rolled his eyes. “How many times must I say to you Kirigiri. If I give you a new computer, then everyone will ask for one, and I can’t afford it with the budget we are on.”

 

Kyoko sighed, and she looked at her boss. “What do you want?”

 

“I have a new case for you, and I want you to go to the crime scene straight away.”

 

“Who got shot/stabbed this time?” Kyoko asked, bored.

 

“Nobody got shot or stabbed. You won’t believe me when I tell you the cause of death.”

 

Kyoko looked at her boss with interest. “Go on try me?”

 

“Hina was on doing patrol this morning, and she heard a man scream in horror and by the time she got the scene, Hina found the man dead and his left arm chewed off the victim died of blood loss she says.”

 

“His left arm was chewed off?” Kyoko said, surprised. Then memories of yesterday came rushing back as she remembers reading Makoto’s new book and the same thing happened in his story. Kyoko froze for a few seconds which Taka noticed.

 

“You ok Kirigiri?” Taka asked.

 

“Yes, I am fine,” Kyoko replied. “When did Hina report this incident?”

 

“An hour ago. I waited until you came in because you are the best we’ve got.”

 

“Still doesn’t get a new computer,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

 

“Enough!” Taka said, annoyed. “The victim's name was Yashiro Hagakure, and Hina found plenty of drugs on him.”

 

Kyoko folded her arms to think. “Right, another drug dealer then?”

 

“Looks like it,” Taka nodded. “Hina’s reported that nothing seemed to be stolen. Whatever attacked him wasn’t human; that’s for sure. Go out there for me and get a better idea of the situation.”

 

20 minutes later

 

Kyoko arrived at the crime scene, and understandably the public was hanging around the whole area to see what was going on. The area had been taped off and there a few officers to ensure the peace.

 

Kyoko went under the tape and walked towards the crime which was thankful out of sight from the public.

 

“Kyoko,” Aoi smiled.

 

“Good morning, Aoi,” Kyoko nodded. “What do we have here?” She asked as she looked down at the corpse and it did appear to be that victim's arm was chewed off.

 

“Yashiro Hagakure age 23. He had plenty of drugs on him, but none had been stolen what I’ve could gather. He died from clear blood loss.”

 

“Any idea what attacked him?” Kyoko asked.

 

“I don’t know sorry,” Aoi said regrettably. “I’m sure Taka told you what happened.”

 

“Yes, you were doing your patrol, and you heard this young man screaming in horror by the time you arrived you saw him dead with his arm ripped chewed off.”

 

“Yeah,” Aoi nodded. “I’m stumped Kyoko. I have no idea what could have done this to him.”

 

“We need to phone the local authorities to see if there have been any sightings of wild animals on the lose,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Wild animals?” Aoi said stunned.

 

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “I doubt a mere dog or fox could have chewed a whole arm off. I guess we will have a better idea when the forensics get here and analysis the crime scene.”

 

I don’t think it was any wild animal,” Aoi replied. “Because they would have stayed and continued to eat Hagakure.”

 

“True, but maybe you scared them off,” Kyoko replied. “Whatever the reason is hopefully we can find out.” She looked around the crime scene and never noticed anything suspicious. “I thought the forensics team would be here by now.”

“They are coming in a few minutes time,” Aoi replied.

 

“Ok I guess I will wait then,” Kyoko said as she folded her arms.

 

30 minutes later

 

The forensics team arrived and did their thing. All members agreed that whatever attacked Yashiro was a big animal and had really sharp teeth. However, the team couldn’t identify what exactly attacked the victim.

 

Kyoko wrote down all the information that she learned on her notepad. But this left her stumped along with Aoi. Any big animal could have attacked Yashiro.

 

“Aoi, I’m heading back to HQ,” Kyoko said.

 

“Cool,” Aoi nodded. “If I learn anything else I will tell the boss.”

 

“Ok, watch yourself out there, Aoi,” Kyoko said.

 

Aoi gives Kyoko the thumbs up. “I will be fine. I’m a cop after all,” she smiled.

 

Kyoko walked away from the crime scene and got back into her car and began to think Aoi’s safety. She and Aoi knew each other for years they were best friends at school. Kyoko never had a bad word to say about Aoi.

 

But she did admit Aoi was never the smartest person around and Aoi not stupid by any means. So when Aoi told her she was going to join the police force as a cop, Kyoko was surprised. Aoi excelled in the physical side of being a cop and Kyoko was convinced that was the reason Aoi was able to join the force.

 

But then something happened, and Kyoko couldn’t explain it. Aoi went on holiday for three weeks and came back as a different woman. She was faster, stronger, and her intelligence greatly improved.

 

Kyoko could never place her finger what happened to Aoi. But she and the rest of the force noticed that Aoi started to eat a lot of fish. Of course, Aoi did say that eating fish makes people smarter, and that’s why she had begun eating fish.

 

Aoi’s personality was the same from school, and the two often hanged out when they had the same days off. Which Kyoko enjoyed as she didn’t have many friends as she kept to herself.

 

Kyoko’s mind also began to wonder towards Makoto’s new book he was reading. She was starting to think it was odd that everything he had written is now playing out in real life. She still thought it was a coincidence, but still felt it was odd.

 

But if Makoto had the uncanny power to tell the future. Then she would make sure to ask him to write for the female character to win the lottery. So she could win it as well, so she didn’t need to work ever again.

 

“If only,” Kyoko sighed. “I better tell Taka what I learned.” She started the car and drove back to HQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	3. Sonia Nevermind Princess of Novoselic

Sonia Nevermind was walking through the hallways within the royal palace. She was depressed as she was going out to see her people with her family. This is one of the many reasons why she hated being a Princess.

 

She was taught at an early age how to act like a member of the royal family, and she hated it. She wanted to be herself and not another robot member of the royal family. She didn’t want to be loved by her people who never got to see the real her.

 

However, her parents and her country only saw Sonia as an heir to the Kingdom of Novoselic throne, and everyone tried to mould her in the perfect heir so she could carry on the bloodline.

 

She was rarely allowed time to herself to enjoy personal interests. Like reading. She was reading the latest book written by Makoto Naegi. However, her parents told to stop reading such rubbish and focus on making them and their country proud.

 

This annoyed Sonia greatly and often told her parents that she likes to read to keep her mind open and not closed off as they do.

 

Sonia left the palace and saw the open top royal car. Her parents were sitting within the car, waiting for their daughter's arrival.

 

Sonia sighed, and she walked over to the car and got inside, and the car drove slowly out of the palace grounds. Soon the royal family arrived on the main streets, and thousands of people were on the pavements waving at their beloved royal family.

 

Sonia was taught how to smile and wave at her people, and she hated it. She wanted to be herself and not be tied down my stupid royal protocol.

 

Sonia often saw young men holding up banners asking if they wanted to go out on a date with them. Which she hated because all the men wanted to go out with her because of her looks and the fact she was a Princess.

 

She was only 22 years old, and her parents were planning for an arranged marriage for their daughter. Instead of letting Sonia find that special person for herself.

 

20 minutes later

 

Sonia and her parents were back in the royal palace after they were done greeting their people. Sonia’s next task was to wear her official royal dress and crown as her parents had requested a famous painter to paint a picture of their daughter in all her glory.

 

Which again, Sonia hated because people would see her a noble and beautiful Princess. Again she wanted people to see the real her. But her parents forbid her to show her true self because her personality wasn’t fitting of being a Princess and future heir to the throne.

 

Sonia wore a long blue dress, and her crown was gold. Her face was covered in the best makeup around. She stood in front of the painter who was a middle age man most likely in his 50, and she hated every minute of it.

 

“I feel sorry for you,” the man said as he was painting.

 

“You do?” Sonia said, surprised.

 

“I’m in the same position as you,” the painter replied. “I had no desire to follow my father footsteps and become a painter like he was. But my old man threw me out when I turned 16, and I lived on the streets until I caved in and promised him I became a painter just like him. You, however, are being moulded into being the Princess everyone wants you to be.”

 

“You understand my suffering!” Sonia said, shocked.

 

“Yes, you are being made to follow protocol and rarely allow to show your true self to people.”

 

“How can you tell?” Sonia asked.

 

“Your general aura, and the way your parents asked me to paint you,” the man replied. “I’ve been doing this job for a long time, and I’ve learned how to read people.”

 

“I see,” Sonia sighed.

 

“Don’t give in as I did. I can tell you are a strong-willed woman.”

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t!” Sonia said firmly.

 

“That’s good,” the man replied.

 

An hour later

 

The man had finished painting, and Sonia’s parents were very happy with the picture while Sonia hated it.

 

Since Sonia never caused trouble for the painter. Her parents allowed Sonia to have the rest of the day to herself. Sonia rushed to her bedroom and slammed her fist into the bed in anger.

 

“I hate my parents trying to force me into a person that I have no desire to be!” Sonia said as she slammed her fists into the bed some more.

 

Sonia calmed herself down and sat on the bed. She saw the book she has been reading on her bedside drawer, and she loved it. Reading Eldritch horror had opened her eyes to the idea of monsters dwelling in different dimensions or some living on Earth disguised as humans.

 

As a result of Sonia reading the books. She became a believer and follower of the Eldritch kind. She would be happy to serve one if they saw her as worthy.

 

Sonia really loved Makoto Naegi’s work and maybe one when she becomes Queen, she could invite him over so she can ask questions on his books and creative thoughts.

 

“I better take this dress off and put on something more comfortable. But first I should wipe all this stupid makeup off my face. Before I take off the dress. It is a beautiful dress that I can admit without hate.”

 

She took off her crown and put on the bedside table and headed into her personal bathroom. She took all of the makeup off her face, and she felt better and free.

 

She wiped her face with a towel and walked back into the bedroom and froze when she saw a hooded person sitting on her bed reading the book.

 

“Who a-are you? How did y-you get in here?” Sonia said a panic.

 

“That isn’t important,” said the hooded person. Sonia noticed by the voice the person was male. “I’ve come here to speak to you and depending on how well the conversation goes. I may have a question for you at the end.” The hooded person never bothered to look up at the Princess as he kept his focus on the book.

 

“A question?” Sonia said, confused.

 

“Yes, I must say I'm surprised a Princess is interested in Eldritch horror?”

 

“I love reading that stuff,” Sonia replied. “It’s the only freedom I get around here.”

 

“Life as a Princess must be rough, I take?” The hooded person said.

 

“You have no idea!” Sonia said in anger. “Being moulded into something you’re not is awful.”

 

“Ah, I get the picture now. I bet you want a new life, don’t you?”

 

“I wouldn’t say I want a new life. I want to live my life in own my way. But still, be a Princess. I do love my country. But I want my people to see the real me.”

 

“I see,” the hooded man said. He put the book on the bed and stood up. He looked at the Princess. “But would you ever seek a better life? A chance to break out of your shell and become better in every single way?”

 

“Are you referring to becoming an Eldritch monster?” Sonia asked.

 

“Of course, I am,” the hooded man chuckled. “Since that was your first answer. I’m guessing you have thought about it.”

 

Sonia bit her lip ever since she had read Makoto Naegi’s books. She had often thought what it would be like to transform into an Eldritch being like a few characters did in Makoto’s books.

 

“Yes, I have,” Sonia replied. “After Makoto Naegi’s books. I have become a believer in Eldritch beings, and I would become happy to be a devotion servant if one of them picked me.”

 

“Really?” The hooded man said, shocked.

 

“Yes,” Sonia nodded. “These higher, more powerful beings that could exist in our world. I would worship and serve them without thought because we are just bugs to them.”

 

“You’re not wrong there.”

 

“I’m not?” Sonia said, shocked.

 

The hooded man took off his hood and Sonia became more shocked. Makoto Naegi was standing in front of her.

 

“I-I… Don’t believe it!” Sonia gasped. “Are you the real Makoto Naegi”?

 

“Yes, I am,” Makoto smiled as he bowed. “It’s an honour to meet you, your highness.”

 

“I’m so confused right now,” Sonia said, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

 

“My apologies your highness,” Makoto said. “One of my followers has led me to you.”

 

“For what reason?” The Princess asked.

 

“Well, if you were given a chance, you would be willing to become an Eldritch being?”

 

“Yes, I would,” Sonia said.

 

Makoto smiled, and he raised his hand, and it became a tentacle and then changed back to a hand.

 

“Oh my god!” Sonia said in disbelief. “Are you an Eldritch being?”

 

“Yes, I am,” Makoto said calmly.

 

Sonia dropped to her knees and hands. “It’s an honour to meet you, oh, mighty one.”

 

“Umm,” Makoto said, scratching his cheek feeling slightly embarrassed. “You can return to your feet.”

 

Sonia got back to her feet, and she looked at this higher being with her own eyes, and she still couldn’t believe it.

 

“I wasn’t kidding Master,” Sonia said. “Thanks to you. I have become a firm believer, and I would be more than happy to serve.”

 

“Master?” Makoto said, slightly shocked.

 

“Yes, I’m a mere human while you’re a higher being. It’s only natural that I call you, Master.”

 

“Right,” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his head. “Anyway, Sonia Nevermind. I have an offer for you. Would you like to join our side and help us towards achieving our goals?”

 

“Yes!” Sonia said, putting her hands together as if she was prying.

 

“Would you feel comfortable becoming a monster. But become something more than you ever were as a human?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Very well,” Makoto smiled. “Before we start the process. I must warn you the transformation will be a slow process. A week or two. You will feel pain throughout your body as it changes. But once the whole transformation is done. You will become stronger, faster and smarter. Do you still accept my offer?”

 

“Yes, Master,” Sonia bowed.

 

“Good,” Makoto smiled. “I need to leave my mark you on. Where do you want it?”

 

“On my thigh please,” Sonia said as she took off her dress, leaving her with only her bra and pants on. “If you leave your mark on my thigh, it means nobody can see it.”

 

“Very well,” Makoto replied. He walked over to Sonia and caressed her cheek. Sonia felt her legs wobble. Makoto got on one knee and placed his right hand on the outside of Sonia’s left thigh. “This will sting!” He warned her.

 

Sonia felt a sharp pain coursed through her body, but she remained strong. Then she felt her whole body starting to tingle.

 

Makoto stood up and looked at the Princess. “That’s the first stage completed,” he smiled. He raised his right hand, and it turned into a tentacle. “For the transformation to begin. You must drink my blood. So, bite into my tentacle until you draw blood and drink it.”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sonia said, terrified.

 

“You won’t,” Makoto smiled and patted Sonia on the head with his is left hand. “Humans can’t hurt me,” he said softly. “Now eat my child and evolve into something better and leave your human self behind,” he whispered.

 

Sonia raised both of her hands and gently took hold of Makoto’s tentacle. It was slimy and cold, but she didn’t mind it as she draws her month closer to the tentacle. She opened her mouth and took a big bite on the Eldritch flesh.

 

“Well done my child,” Makoto said softly. “I can see my blood running down your chin. Drink up!”

 

Sonia did as she was told, and she gulped down as much blood as she could.

 

“That is enough,” Makoto said softly.

 

Sonia pulled away, and she took a close look at her full dress mirror and saw green blood smeared around her mouth and chin area.

 

“You have done well,” Makoto smiled. “Everything has been completed. Your body will slowly change. Your neck will be the first sign of change. You will start growing gills in the coming days. I hope you have something to cover your neck?”

 

“Yes, I do Master,” Sonia said.

 

“Wonderful. Now in roughly two weeks time, your new body will be ready to burst out of your current shell. When that is ready to happen, we will take you to a safe place so you can complete your transformation. However, if you feel you need to be taken away sooner for your own protection. Please tell us in a few days time when we check up on you.”

 

“Yes, I understand,” Sonia bowed.

 

“Good,” Makoto patted her on the head. “Now there is something I want you to do for me.”

 

“Anything name it!” Sonia said quickly.

 

“I want you to follow your parents lead and become the Princess and future Queen they want you to be,” Makoto said softly. “I know you hate it. But you becoming Queen one day helps our plans. Will you play the role of a happy Princess for now?”

 

“Anything for you, Master,” Sonia bowed.

 

“Thank you, your highness. Soon you will become the greatest Novoselic Queen that ever lived! But until I must go and head back home.”

 

Sonia, without thinking, wrapped her arms around Makoto and began to cry. “Thank you for giving me this path to become a higher being. I’ve felt so trapped here, but now I feel like I’m finally free.”

 

Makoto wrapped his arms around Sonia. “It’s ok you don’t need to thank me. Saying that you will end up hating me when begin to start feeling pain.”

 

“Never!” Sonia said warmly. She released him and looked at him warmly.

 

“It’s been a pleasure, your highness. I will see you in a few days time,” Makoto smiled, and he vanished.

 

“He can teleport?” Sonia gasped. “I guess it would sense how he got here in here.” The Princess walked over to the mirror and put her left thigh on display and saw the mark. It was a giant tentacle.

 

Sonia then went back into her bathroom and washed her face again to get rid of the green blood.

 

“Soon, I will be something far greater. Even greater than the visions that my parents have for me. I can’t wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	4. Meeting a supermodel

Kyoko was sitting her office going over some paperwork. It had been really quiet since Yashiro Hagakure die. There were no fresh reports for her to investigate.

 

The Yashiro Hagakure case itself was closed after a few days. The police and forensic team had found no other clues and blamed Yashiro death on a wild animal. The police did send out a message to the people who lived in the area to take care and not be out at an unreasonable hour.

 

Kyoko had finished her paperwork and put it all together and placed it on the corner of her desk. She raised her arms and gave them a good stretch.

 

“Oh I needed that,” Kyoko said. Then she heard a knock on her door. “Come in!”

 

The door opened, and Taka walked into her office, holding a piece of paper.

 

“Kirigiri, I’ve been looking the holidays, and I’ve noticed that you haven’t booked any days off,” Taka said.

 

“Yes so?” Kyoko replied.

 

“Well, I would like to know why you haven’t booked any holidays yet?” Taka asked.

 

“Because I don’t need them,” Kyoko rolling her eyes. “Considering how there was tons of paper sitting on my desk a few days ago. If I took a holiday, then I fear this place will fall apart.”

 

“Right enough of your arrogant talk please,” Taka said firmly. “Everyone needs a holiday, including you. So, I’ve been thinking of giving you two weeks off starting today.”

 

“Not interested sorry,” Kyoko replied. “Someone died already this week by an unknown animal, and you went me to take two weeks off?”

 

“Yes, we do have other detectives,” Taka replied unimpressed. “Plus, I know you will take two weeks off.”

 

“Oh, really do tell?” Kyoko said, raising her eyebrow.

 

“Take the holidays, and I will give you a new computer. No, if, no buts, no lies a 100% promise. This stays between us understood.”

 

“Deal,” Kyoko replied. She stood up and put her blazer on grabbed her bag. “See you in two weeks, boss.” She left her office and reached the entrance of the building. She saw Aoi filling in a report at the reception desk.

 

“Hey, Kyoko,” Aoi smiled. “Where you off to?”

 

“Taka has given me two weeks holiday because I haven’t taken any holidays yet,” Kyoko replied.

 

“And you simply agreed?” Aoi said, surprised. “Come on Kyoko you can be stubborn, but you’re not that easy to take down.”

 

“Taka and I came to a deal, and that’s all I will say.”

 

“He is giving you a new computer,” Aoi smirked. “You have been moaning for ages about getting a new one. That is the only reason you would accept taking holidays.”

 

“Tell no one!” Kyoko said firmly. “If Taka finds out that people know about me getting a new computer. He will rain down on me for weeks!”

 

“Don’t worry,” Aoi smiled. “Your secret is safe with me. Now, why don’t you get out of here and enjoy your holidays.”

 

“Will do,” Kyoko nodded. “Keep safe, Aoi.”

 

“You too,” Aoi smiled, and she watched her friend leave the building. _‘I wonder how that Princess is getting on?’_ Aoi thought to herself as she went back to her paperwork.

 

10 minutes later

 

Kyoko arrived at the coffee shop as she walked in she saw Makoto. Then her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw supermodel Junko Enoshima sitting next to Makoto as the pair were looking at something on Makoto’s laptop.

 

Kyoko wasn’t keen on modelling or fashion, but she knew about Junko as the latter was the number one model in Japan.

 

 _‘How on Earth does he know Enoshima?’_ Kyoko asked herself. She walked up to the counter and bought a coffee. Then she went over to a table and sat down. She pulled out her phone and began to surf the internet.

 

“Excuse me,” said a female voice.

 

Kyoko looked up and saw Junko. “Can I help you?”

 

“Yeah, you sure can. My friend can’t keep his eyes off you. I think he likes you a lot,” Junko giggled. “Why don’t you come and join us.”

 

Kyoko looked over to see Makoto’s face covered with his hands. “I think he is embarrassed.”

 

“Of course he is with a little cutie like you walking into the coffee shop. Plus Makoto has told me that you two have already spoken before.”

 

“Alright then,” Kyoko replied. She got up and followed Junko over with the latter sitting next to Makoto and Kyoko sitting across from Makoto.

 

“I’m really sorry about this Miss Kirigiri,” Makoto said clearly embarrassed, “My PA can be a loose cannon sometimes.”

 

“Personal assistant?” Kyoko replied, stunned. “How did you get a supermodel to become your PA?”

 

“We are close friends, and I’ve helped Junko out a few times, and she agreed to be my PA to clear her debt as it were,” Makoto replied.

 

“You don’t need to worry Kirigiri. Makoto and I aren’t dating, just in case you wanted a piece of him,” Junko giggled.

 

Kyoko gives Junko a glare, and she set her eyes on Makoto. “So how are you?”

 

“Great,” Makoto smiled. “How about you?”

 

“I’m good thanks. Starting today, that’s me officially on holiday.”

 

“Ah, it’s always nice to have a holiday. Maybe I should take one myself. How long are you off for?” Makoto asked.

 

“Two weeks.”

 

“Cool, do you have any plans?”

 

“Nope,” Kyoko replied, shaking her head.

 

“Maybe you two could go out on a date?” Junko grinned.

 

“Junko stop it please,” Makoto sighed.

 

Junko rolled her eyes and then she noticed that Kyoko was wearing gloves. “Hey, Kirigiri why on Earth are you were gloves on a day like this?”

 

Makoto watched Kyoko give Junko a piercing glare, and he knew that Junko hurt a sore topic.

 

“Junko go and buy me a coffee now!” Makoto demanded.

 

Junko let out an angry groan, and she stood up and walked to the counter.

 

“I’m really sorry, Miss Kirigiri,” Makoto said, clearly embarrassed. “I hope she didn’t offend you.”

 

“I will live,” Kyoko sighed. “I think you should teach your PA some manners. Anyway, how is your story getting on?”

 

“I haven’t written anything new in the past few days. I’ve been busy,” Makoto replied.

 

“Being an adult sucks, doesn’t it?” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Yip it sure does,” Makoto smiled back. “So are you dating anyone?”

 

Kyoko froze and didn’t expect to be asked such a question.

 

“My apologies if I was being to blunt,” Makoto said, rubbing the back of his head. “You have caught my eye, and I would like to get to know you better.”

 

Kyoko felt her cheeks blush, and she had nowhere to hide. “Well… I… I’m single… I have never been on a date before. I’ve kept to myself and never been interested in dating.”

 

“Oh,” Makoto said sadly.

 

“However, you have caught my eye. I would be interested in getting to you know better as well,” Kyoko smiled while her cheeks were bright red.

 

“Really?” Makoto blushed himself, and Kyoko found it surprisingly cute,

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “Well, I better head home and get out of my work clothes. I didn’t plan to stay here long. Give me your laptop for a second.”

 

Makoto turned his laptop around. Kyoko opened a new document and typed her phone number in.

 

“Call me,” she smiled. She got up and left the coffee shop. Leaving Makoto speechless less.

 

“Hey, Makoto you ok?” Junko said as she sat back down next to him and put his coffee on the table.

 

Makoto didn’t reply nor move.

 

Junko grabbed the laptop and turned back around and saw a phone number on the screen.

 

“Makoto Naegi you lucky boy get in there,” Junko giggled.

 

“Enough!” Makoto replied coldly. He took out his phone and typed Kyoko’s number into his contacts. “You better explain your actions!”

 

“Geez I was having a bit of fun,” Junko sighed. “You got her number in the end.”

 

“You were far to blunt, annoying and disrespectful!” Makoto replied firmly.

 

“Geez, take a chill pill! Next time I promise to behave myself if I meet her again.”

 

“Good,” Makoto replied as he shut down his laptop.

 

“To be fair Makoto, it’s clear that you both like each other. I was only trying to play matchmaker,” Junko grinned.

 

“You should stick to modelling.”

 

“So are you going to turn her?” Junko asked.

 

“It will be her choice. I won’t her force into something she doesn’t want,” he replied.

 

“I see, I wonder how our little Princess is getting on with her transformation?”

 

“Not here, Junko!” Makoto said angrily.

 

“Fine, geez!”

 

“Come let’s get out of here,” Makoto said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	5. Eventful day

Kyoko was watching tv as she had many programs recorded and she keen to catch up.  But she couldn’t really focus as her mind kept going back to Makoto.

 

She couldn’t believe that handed him her number. As she said to him yesterday. She had never been interested in dating. But whatever it was Makoto had caught her eye, and she could admit that she found him good looking.

 

Her phone began to ring, and Kyoko picked it up and saw it was a random number.

 

“It must be him,” Kyoko said. She answered the call. “Hello?”

 

**“Hello Miss Kirigiri, it’s me, Makoto.”**

“Hello, Naegi, how are you?” She asked.

 

**“I’m good. How are you?”**

“Likewise.”

 

**“Great to hear. Umm, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a meal?”**

“Yes, that would be great,” she replied. “What time?”

 

**“An hour from now?”**

“Sounds good to me. I was starting to feel a little bit hungry,” Kyoko mumbled.

 

She could hear Makoto laugh.

 

**“Well, I make sure you are well fed before we leave. Anyway, lets up at the coffee shop and we will take things from there?”**

“Ok, I will see you soon. Bye, Naegi.”

 

**“Goodbye Miss Kirigiri.”**

Kyoko put the phone on her sofa, and she suddenly froze in disbelief.

 

“Wait a second. Did he just ask me out on a date? And I said yes?... He is the first guy that I’m truly interested in, and he has got me hooked. I suppose I better hit the shower and get ready.”

 

An hour later

 

Makoto and Kyoko were in a real classy restaurant. When Kyoko saw the price of the food, her eyes nearly fell out. But Makoto said he would pay for everything and told Kyoko not to worry.

 

They had ordered their food, and they were playing the waiting game.

 

“So, have you had a chance to write any more of your story since yesterday?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Yes, I have,” Makoto smiled. “You want to hear it?”

 

“Sure,” Kyoko nodded.

 

“The female character is out for a drink with her friend. Then she decided to call it a night and go home. However, she has been followed by two guys, and they push her into an alleyway. Where they attempt to rape her. But she is saved by this unknown monster that brutally slaughters both men.”

 

“Interesting,” Kyoko replied.

 

“I have written a bit more. The female character becomes unsure of the male character, and she breaks into his apartment to find answers and finds something awful.”

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened with interested. “What did she find?”

 

Makoto began to laugh. “That is something you will need to wait and find out for yourself.”

 

“Very well. You better hurry and finish the book, so I can find out.”

 

“You won’t be disappointed,” he smiled. “So, how is your first full day off been?”

 

“Nothing special,” Kyoko replied, bored. “I’ve been catching up on some tv shows that I’m behind on and that’s about it really.”

 

“Oh cool, how about movies you keen on them?” Makoto asked.

 

“I’m very keen,” Kyoko nodded.

 

“Good know,” he smiled. “Maybe we can watch a few movies together in the future?”

 

“Yes, I would enjoy that,” Kyoko smiled back.

 

Their food arrived, and both tucked in.

 

20 minutes later

 

Kyoko was on her phone, looking at a text that Aoi had sent her. While Makoto was at the counter paying for the meal.

 

He came back to the table and sat down and saw Kyoko typing away on her phone.

 

“So do you have any plans for tonight?” Makoto asked.

 

“Yes, my friend has just asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks soon,” Kyoko replied.

 

“Cool,” Makoto smiled. “How about I walk you over there when we are done here.”

 

“Are you trying to be my knight in shining armour?” she smirked.

 

“As if,” he chuckled. “If I tried to wear that sort of armour, I would be crushed by its weight. But I do want to see you safe, that’s all,” he blushed.

 

“You’re my hero,” she sarcastically.

 

“I try,” he replied with a cheesy grin. “When we are ready to head over there. I will need to make a short trip to my apartment. I think I left my laptop plug in the socket, and I rather not walk home to a burning apartment.”

 

“You’re a silly cookie, aren’t you?” She laughed.

 

“Sometimes I can be,” he mumbled while he rubbed the back of his head.

 

“Your apartment must be amazing with all the money you have,” Kyoko said.

 

“No,” he said. “It’s a tip, to be honest. Cups and paperwork all over my glass table.”

 

“Maybe I can help you tidy up the paperwork because I excel at doing that at work,” she said, rolling her eyes.

 

“No, it's fine,” Makoto replied. “It’s my mess and I rather not have someone clean up my mess. It would be rude and disrespectful of me. We can head there right now if you want and waste a bit of time?”

 

“Sure,” Kyoko replied.

 

10 minutes later

 

The pair arrived at Makoto’s apartment. Kyoko saw the glass table. It wasn’t as messy as Makoto made it out to be.

 

She watched Makoto and pulled out the plug for his laptop.

 

“I bloody knew it,” Makoto sighed. “I should be more careful. I could have caused a fire and put people’s lives at risk.”

 

Kyoko took a good look around the apartment, and she wasn’t impressed by what she saw. It was pretty much like hers. The living room was the hub as there were different rooms around it.

 

She did notice one thing. The doors to his bedroom, kitchen and bathroom were opened. But there was one door that was shut.

 

“I thought you would be living in a fancy apartment,” Kyoko asked.

 

“I could, but that would cost more money. Plus I’m happy living here. If I mean if I had a wife and kids, then sure I would live in something more appealing, but it’s just me right now.”

 

“I see,” Kyoko replied, and she raised her hand and pointed to the close door. “I notice that door over there is shut and the other doors are wide opened. Any reason for that?”

 

“Ah, I see that your detective brain still works overtime even though you are on holiday,” Makoto chuckled. “That room is my junk room. I have the door closed, so I don’t have to see the mess inside. Right, I’m happy now let's get you to your friend so you can enjoy the rest of your night.”

 

10 minutes later

 

The pair arrived at the club, and Makoto said his goodbyes, and he left. Kyoko walked inside the club and saw Aoi sitting at the bar.

 

“Hey, Kyoko,” Aoi smiled. “I’ve bought you a drink.”

 

“Thanks,” Kyoko replied. “Do you have the day off tomorrow?”

 

“You bet!” Aoi grinned. “That’s why I am here to get wasted.”

 

“Never change Aoi,” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Anyway you look to well dressed up just for a night of drinking,” Aoi said.

 

“I was out on a date… Well, I’m sure it was a date with a guy before I got here.”

 

“Oh, man, no way!” Aoi giggled. “Who is the lucky guy?”

 

“I’m not going to say just yet,” Kyoko smirked. “I want to see if we can hit it off first before I say anything. But all I can say is we went out for a meal, and he bought it.”

 

“Oh, you lucky girl. It sounds like you’ve hit the jackpot and on your first guy too.”

 

“Yes, I know. I have never been interested in dating, but this guy has caught my eye,” Kyoko replied as she took a drink. “Let’s get wasted Aoi!”

 

“I’ll drink to that,” Aoi giggled.

 

Two hours later

 

Kyoko had called it quits, and she was ready to head home. She was fairly drunk.

 

“Aoi I’m going to head home,” Kyoko slurred. “I’ve had enough drink for tonight.”

 

“Cool. Let me phone you a ride home,” Aoi said.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Kyoko replied. “I can walk home. See you later, Aoi. Keep safe.”

 

Aoi watched her friend leave the club and then she watched two middle-aged men that had their eyes on her and Kyoko the whole night leave the club as well.

 

Aoi was concerned for her friend, and she decided to find Kyoko and take her home.

 

Kyoko was walking home, and it was dark and fairly cold. She was unaware that she was being followed and suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her mouth so she couldn’t scream and she was dragged into a dark alleyway.

 

She was pinned against a wall and saw two middle-aged men looking at her with lust in their eyes. One of them had black hair and the other had blonde hair.

 

“You sure a cutie,” said the black haired man. “I would have preferred if we had your friend as well. But you look so sweet. I can wait to tear off your jeans and fuck you!”

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened in fear, and she started to scream, but the black hair man placed his hand over her mouth again. While the other male punched Kyoko in the stomach to weaken her.

 

“I hope you like DP bitch,” the blonde haired man said as began to laugh along with his friend. However, the pair stopped laughing when they heard a monster like roar.

 

“What the fuck was that?” The blonde haired man said.

 

Kyoko grew concerned and raised both hands grabbed them together and smashed down on the black-haired man’s hand to release his grip from her mouth.

 

 

Then she saw something that terrified her and the two males. They all saw something they had never seen before. The blonde hair guy took out his phone and put the touch on, and they all saw a fish monster standing in front of them.

 

It had black skin; it appeared to look feminine, and it had really sharp looking claws.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” The blonde haired guy screamed in horror.

 

The monster let out a roar and vanished then it reappeared in front of the blonde. The monster pulled back it’s left claw and punched a hole through the man’s chest, and the monster was holding his heart on the other side.

 

The blonde slumped against the monster dead as the monster crushed his heart and used it’s right claw to push away the dead body. The phone managed to land on its screen, which meant the touch was shinning upwards.

 

The monster set its eyes on the black-haired man who was frozen in place due to fear. The monster grabbed the man’s shoulder with it’s left claw. Then grabbed his head with its right claw, and the monster ripped his head off with blood flying everywhere, and some of it landed on Kyoko.

 

Kyoko bent forward and threw up by what she saw, and she knew she was dead. Then she remembers back to what Makoto said about the latest stuff in his new book.

 

 _‘What the fuck is going on?’_ Kyoko thought. _‘This is no mere coincidence now!’_

 

After she was done throwing up, she stood up and saw the monster staring at her. Kyoko noticed the monster had blue eyes. Just like Aoi’s, and it had a muscular build and was the same height as her friend. Kyoko moved sidewards against the wall to get away from the monster, but she knew it was pointless; this monster was going to kill her.

 

The monster continued to look at Kyoko. Then the monster looked down at the torch. The monster raised its foot and crushed the phone, killing the light, and the monster vanished.

 

Kyoko fell to her knees. “I’m still alive?” Tears began to form around her eyes, and she started to cry.

 

“KYOKO!” Aoi screamed as she ran down the alleyway to stop and freeze at the chaos before. She grabbed her phone and used the torch function on her phone, and she gasped as she got a better view of the horrifying scene.

 

She shined her light on Kyoko and saw her friend covered in blood and was crying badly.

 

Aoi ran over to her friend got on her knees and pulled Kyoko in for a hug. “Kyoko what happened?”

 

Kyoko wrapped her arms around her friend tightly. “I… I don’t… I was about to get rapped, and something appeared and….”

 

“It’s ok,” Aoi said calmly as she rubbed the back of her friend’s head. “Big breaths and calm down, then we can figure what happened.”

 

However, for Kyoko, what she had witnessed had taken its toll, and she fell unconscious. Much to the horror of Aoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for you reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	6. Awful truths

Kyoko was lying in a hospital bed, still unconscious from the night before. Aoi was sitting in a chair watching over her friend.

 

Aoi was thinking of the night before, and she looked at her hands. “Kyoko could never accept me for what I’ve become,” she whispered. Aoi put her hands over her face and let out a mighty sigh.

 

She heard the door open and took her hands away to see Taka walk in. “Hello Hina, how is she?”

 

“She hasn’t woken up,” Aoi said sadly. “The doctor said Kyoko was ok. She never had received any injuries. It was the shock of what happened last night that made her unconscious.”

 

“I read the report from the crime scene, and I also saw your witness report. All I can say is that I look forward to hearing Kyoko side of things.”

 

“Please go easy on her,” Aoi pleaded.

 

Before Taka got a chance to answer. He and Aoi saw Kyoko move and slowly open her eyes.

 

“Aoi?... Taka?... Where am I?” She asked weakly.

 

“You’re in hospital Kyoko,” Aoi answered softly. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Rubbish. At least I’m not dead,” Kyoko replied. She slowly sat up and held her head. “I’ve got a major hangover. But that can’t even stop what I saw last night.”

 

“Kirigiri take your time,” Taka said.

 

“I’m fine,” Kyoko said. “I’m guessing you’re here to get my side of the story.”

 

“I’m here to see if you are ok. Hina said in her report that said you were going to get raped. So, what happened last night can wait for now.”

 

“I told you I’m fine!” Kyoko said, annoyed. “I left the club, and when I was walking home, two guys dragged me into an alleyway, then something appeared and killed the two men. I don’t know what it was. I thought I was dead when the thing latched its eyes on me. But it vanished.”

 

“Vanished?” Taka replied, confused.

 

“Yes, it vanished. People would say teleport.”

 

“Do you remember what it looked like and how did killed the guys?” Taka asked.

 

“I can’t remember what it looked like. All I can remember is the creature had blue eyes, and it was the same height as Aoi. As for the guys. One of them got punched, threw the chest, and his heart got crushed, and the other guy had his head ripped off, and his blood went over me.”

 

“I see,” Taka replied, rubbing his chin. “Well, I better head back to the HQ. Keep safe, you two.”

 

“Cheers, boss will do!” Aoi smiled.

 

Taka left the room, and Kyoko laid back down on the bed.

 

“Aoi, thank you,” Kyoko said.

 

“What for?” Aoi asked.

 

“For being there. I should have listened to you.”

 

“It’s ok Kyoko as long as you’re safe that’s all I care about,” Aoi smiled warmly.

 

Many hours later

 

Kyoko got the all clear and arrived home. Aoi ensured she got home this time and said her goodbyes. Kyoko sat on her sofa, replaying the events of yesterday in her head. None of it made sense to her. Why did the monster spare her life? Did it take pity on her?

 

Then her mind landed on Makoto and his story. Kyoko knew for certain something funny was going on. She remembers Makoto saying that the female was becoming uncertain of the male character and broke into his apartment and saw something awful.

 

“If the same shit happens to me and his female character. Does he expect me to break into his apartment?” She muttered, then her eyes widened. “That closed door! There must be something behind that door!”

 

Kyoko rubbed her face. “If I go to his apartment then I’m doing the exact same thing his female character is doing. Maybe I shouldn’t go. Then nothing bad will happen. But I need to find out what is behind that door. If I do, then I will have a better idea of what the fuck is going on!”

 

She picked up her phone and texted Makoto. **‘Hey, Naegi do you have anything planned for tomorrow?’**

**‘Yes, I do sorry, Miss Kirigiri. I will be out and about sadly.’**

**‘It’s ok maybe next time Naegi.’**

“So he won’t be in tomorrow,” Kyoko muttered. “Looks like I will be paying his apartment a little visit tomorrow.”

 

Next day

 

Kyoko was outside Makoto’s apartment door, and she had two pins in her gloved hand. Her grandfather in the past had taught her how to lockpick. She didn’t use this trick all that often. But when it came to investigating crimes her trick came in handy.

 

She got on her knees and went to work on the lock, and after a few attempts, Kyoko got the door to unlock. She stood back up and put the pins in her pocket and opened the door and headed inside.

 

This time around the glass table was tidy, and Makoto’s laptop was sitting on the table. She around a look around and again. All the doors to every room were open apart from the one that was closed when she was here last time.

 

She walked over to the door, and a sense of dread came over her. She wasn’t ready for what laid before this door. But she had to push forward to see why Makoto had this door close.

 

She opened the door and walked inside, and nothing appeared out of the ordinary. It was mostly junk. However, she did see a random freezer within the room, and it was on.

 

“Why on Earth would Naegi have a random freezer in here,” Kyoko said.

 

She walked over and opened it, and she nearly threw up when she saw human arms and legs in the freezer. She shut the door and rushed to the bathroom and threw up.

 

After she regained her composure, she went to the sink and gave her face a wash.

 

“Why does he have human limbs in that freezer?” Kyoko asked herself. “Right, I need to think here. Ok, his book. He wrote that guy that carried drugs was killed by something unknown. That came true with Yashiro Hagakure. Then he said that he wrote a part where the female character would get raped by two men. But an unknown monster rescued her. That again has come true with me. Does Naegi know the monster? Is that why there are human limbs in the freezer for the monster to eat? Also, it appeared that the monster had killed people that are committing crimes. But the monster itself had the same blue eyes as Aoi… When it vanished… Aoi appeared…”

 

Kyoko froze for a few seconds, and she laughed. “Come on Kyoko you’re going crazy here. I can’t believe I almost thought Aoi and the monster was one and the same.” She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and she shook her head. “I need to get out of here and cut all ties with Naegi.”

 

Kyoko walked out of the bathroom, and her eyes laid on the laptop. She bit her lip as she wanted to see if Makoto had written more of the story. But her brain was telling her to leave it. But her detective instincts kicked and she walked over to the laptop. She opened it, and the laptop turned on by itself, and the first thing she saw was the story.

 

“Naegi must have been working on the story and closed over the laptop and forgot to turn it off before he left,” Kyoko mumbled.

 

She noticed Makoto had done writing a new part. The female character goes on the male character’s laptop to and read the story and then she hears him outside his front door with a friend.

 

Kyoko froze with horror. Makoto had laid a trap, and she walked right into it. Was Makoto going to offer her to the fish monster?

 

“I need to go now!” Kyoko said, terrified. She quickly closed the laptop and stood up. However, much to her despair. She heard Makoto talking to someone outside. Kyoko’s brain began to work overtime. “I need somewhere to hide… But why?... Does it matter? Naegi will know I’m his apartment. I still need to hide, regardless.”

 

Without thinking, Kyoko bolted to the room that contained the freezer and closed the door over enough for her to see what was going on.

 

She watched Makoto and Junko walked in.

 

“Oh, I can’t wait to see the Princess,” Junko giggled.

 

“Princess?” Kyoko whispered.

 

“Junko, please behave yourself,” Makoto sighed. “This will be Sonia first time meeting her new kind please don’t scare her.”

 

“Geez fine I won’t!” Junko groaned.

 

“Sonia?” Kyoko whispered. “Wait he doesn’t mean Sonia Nevermind Princess of Novoselic does he?”

 

Much to Kyoko’s shock, her own question was answered she saw the Princess in question appear out of the blue along with a man with very long hair.

 

“Welcome your Highness,” Makoto smiled, and he bowed.

 

“Please, Master. My royal title means nothing to you. It should be I who is bowing to you,” Sonia replied as she bowed.

 

“Master?” Kyoko and Junko said at the same time.

 

“Yes, Makoto our Master is a higher being,” Sonia replied.

 

“Sonia has become a massive believer Eldritch kind thanks to my book,” Makoto said. “Please sit down everyone, and we began.”

 

Makoto sat on the armchair while Izuru, Sonia and Junko sat on the sofa.

 

“Sonia, I’m sure you know who is Junko Enoshima is?”

 

“Yes, I do,” the Princess replied.

 

“Good, the man who took you here, is Izuru he is my right-hand man.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you,” Sonia said.

 

Izuru didn’t reply as he had his arms folded while Junko gives Sonia the peace sign.

 

“So, Sonia how is your transformation coming along?” Makoto asked.

 

“Transformation?” Kyoko whispered.

 

“It’s going fine Master,” Sonia replied. “My gills have been growing as you said. However, I must admit. I have suddenly begun craving for fish and human flesh.”

 

“Human flesh?” Kyoko said horrified as she had a quick look at the freezer and then turned her focus back to the meeting.

 

“Yeah, that will be your favourite food,” Junko replied. “You can still eat other things. But yeah fish and human flesh is the way to go!”

 

“I have some in the freezer if you want to eat some?” Makoto said.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Sonia said nervously.

 

“You should eat it,” Izuru said bored. “The quicker you do, the quicker you can come to terms with it.”

 

“Right geez that’s enough of you emotionless grump!” Junko groaned. “If Sonia needs time to adjust, then we will give her time. We can’t force her. Isn’t that right Makoto?”

 

“Yes, it is,” he replied. “Sonia we will not force you to eat human flesh. But Izuru is right, the quicker you do, the better. But anyway when I see your gills?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Sonia replied. During the start processes of her transformation. Sonia had been wearing high neck tops to hide her growing gills. She pulled the clothing down, leaving Makoto and Junko to a good view of her gills.

 

“Ah there growing in nicely,” Makoto said. “Sonia, how are you feeling?”

 

“I’m getting the odd pain but other than that. I’m doing ok,” Sonia replied.

 

“Good,” Makoto smiled. “Now, do you want to go back and stay at the royal palace until you are ready to transform fully. Or you want to stay here with us, and we will look after you?”

 

“I want to stay here with you all,” Sonia replied. “I guess you guys are my real family now.”

 

“That we are!” Junko grinned.

 

“Very well,” Makoto replied. “Tomorrow you will be with us. Izuru will take you home today. Please get a bag ready with your clothes.”

 

“Thank you, Master,” Sonia smiled as she lowered her head.

 

“Makoto,” Junko said. “I have a favour to ask of you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Can you turn my sister to our side?”

 

“I will if you do something for me,” Makoto replied.

 

“Name it!”

 

“I need you to check out a guy called Byakuya Togami. He is rich and owns a multi-billion Yen company. He could be a great asset to us moving forward.”

 

“Will do boss,” Junko replied.

 

“I’m guessing I will looking after the Princess while she stays with us?” Izuru asked.

 

“Yes, you are,” Makoto replied.

 

“I have one request if that’s ok,” Sonia said. “Could I see one of you truly transformed?”

 

“Sure,” Junko replied and stood up.

 

Kyoko watched in horror as Junko transformed into a fish monster. It almost looked like the same that she saw a few nights before. But this was different it didn’t have a muscular build like the one she saw. But this one had Junko’s blonde hair.

 

Kyoko watched Sonia stand up and touch the monster's skin.

 

“Is it still you Junko?” Sonia asked.

 

The monster nodded then transform back into its human shell.

 

“Amazing!” Sonia gasped.

 

“Yes, it is,” Junko giggled. “I’m hungry, Makoto can I have some human flesh please.”

 

Makoto nodded and teleported to the freezer. Kyoko eyes widened in horror, she didn’t dare move as Makoto opened the freezer and grabbed an arm. He closed the freezer door and teleported back to the living room and handed Junko the arm.

 

Kyoko watched in horror as Junko teeth became big and torn into the arm. Watching this took its toll on the detective, and she fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	7. Aoi and Junko come clean

Kyoko awoke to someone banging on her front door and her phone ringing. She opened her eyes and noticed she was back in her bedroom.

 

“How did I get back here?” Kyoko mumbled.

 

 She picked up her phone and saw it was Aoi that was phoning her.

 

“Hello Aoi,” Kyoko said weakly.

 

**“Kyoko thank god! I was so worried about you. You never answered your phone at all yesterday! Where are you?”**

_‘Have I really been out since yesterday?’_ Kyoko thought.

 

 **“Hey, Kyoko you still here?”** Aoi asked.

 

“Yes, I am,” Kyoko replied. “I’m in my bed to answer your question. There is someone banging on my front door.”

 

**“That’s me, please let me in. I’m getting worried about you!”**

Kyoko froze and knew letting her friend in was a bad move. She was convinced after what she heard and witness. Aoi was a monster like Junko. If Junko could transform back and forth, then Aoi could do the same.

 

Yashiro Harakure’s death and his arm being torn off. It was Aoi who killed him. She made the report that she found him dead. The craving of fish and human flesh everything made sense.

 

The question was, why did Aoi get chosen to be turned into an Eldritch monster and why did Aoi accept to be turned.

 

“No, leave now!” Kyoko said firmly.

 

 **“What?”** Aoi said, surprised.

 

“I know what you are!” Kyoko said, struggling to keep herself from losing it. “You’re a monster, aren’t you? You’re the one that killed Yashiro Hagakure, and you’re the one that saved me from getting raped!”

 

 **“Kyoko you need to calm down and breathe, please let me in so I can help you,”** Aoi pleaded.

 

“So you can eat me?” Kyoko said as tears ran down her face.

 

 **“I don’t swing that way!”** Aoi replied. **“Please, Kyoko let me in so we can talk!”**

Kyoko thought about Aoi’s request. If she allowed her friend in then, she could check Aoi’s neck for gills.

 

“Fine, but no funny business!” Kyoko replied. She ended the call and headed for the front door and let Aoi who was wearing her cop uniform in her apartment.

 

Aoi saw her friend was a mess emotionally, and she wondered what caused Kyoko’s sudden mood swing.

 

Kyoko closed the doors while keeping her eyes on Aoi. Then she grabbed Aoi by the shoulders and forced her friend against the wall and checked her neck for gills.

 

“Kyoko are you doing?” Aoi said, clearly stunned.

 

“I needed to check if you had gills!” Kyoko replied coldly.

 

“Kyoko you need to calm down!” Aoi pleaded. “You're freaking me out!”

 

“I’m freaking you out? I’M FREAKING YOU OUT!” Kyoko roared. “If you saw what I saw yesterday then you would be truly FREAKED OUT!”

 

Aoi was stunned by Kyoko rage. She had never seen her friend like this before. Aoi gently pushed Kyoko back, and she wrapped her arms around her friend. Kyoko began to cry on Aoi’s shoulder.

 

“Kyoko what did you see?” Aoi asked gently.

 

“I broke into Makoto Naegi’s apartment yesterday,” Kyoko sobbed.

 

Aoi froze, and suddenly everything started to make sense.

 

“How did you end up meeting him, and why did you break in his apartment?” Aoi asked.

 

“I met him at the local coffee shop, and we hit it off. But something funny has been happening with him, and I broke into his apartment to learn the truth.”

 

“What is going on?” Aoi said, trying to hide her anger.

 

“He has been writing a new book and the stuff that he has written so far. It’s been happening in real life. Like Yashiro Hagakure’s death. Then the female lead for his story was walking home after spending time drinking at a bar. She was going to get raped before she was saved by a monster. The very same thing happened to me. Then…”

 

“Kyoko, stop and relax,” Aoi said softly. “How about you sit down on the sofa, and I will make you a cuppa.”

 

Aoi walked Kyoko over to the sofa. Kyoko sat down, and Aoi went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, and she was fuming.

 

“Once I help Kyoko get better. I’m going to see Makoto,” Aoi muttered to herself.

 

“Aoi!” Kyoko shouted.

 

Aoi left the kitchen and saw Kyoko pointing at the tv. “Look at the news.”

 

Aoi laid her eyes on the tv and saw the top breaking news. Princess Sonia Nevermind from Novoselic has been kidnapped. Aoi’s eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“I saw her yesterday,” Kyoko said.

 

“The Princess?” Aoi answered.

 

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “I caught her having a meeting with Naegi yesterday. She was turning into a monster. I saw gills growing on the side of her neck.”

 

Aoi heard the kettle click, and she headed back into the kitchen and made Kyoko a cup of tea. She walked back into the living room and handed Kyoko the tea.

 

“Kyoko I’m going to head and grab a warrant so I can investigate Naegi’s apartment,” Aoi said firmly.

 

“Aoi, there is a freezer behind a door that should be closed. It has body parts inside….” Kyoko said as she felt sick.

 

“Let me get to the bottom of this ok!” Aoi said with a fist pump. “I will be back soon, I promise.”

 

Aoi left the Kyoko’s apartment, and she was shaking in anger.  “How could he make Kyoko go through that!”

 

She teleported to his apartment. “Makoto are you here!” However, there was no sign of life, and she took out her phone called him.

 

 **“Hina how can I help you?”** He asked.

 

“Where the fuck are you? We need to talk NOW!” Aoi said in anger.

 

 **“I’m at the cottage,”** he replied

 

Aoi ended the call. She teleported over to the cottage. The cottage itself was located within a forest in the middle of nowhere. Next to the cottage was a cave. Aoi had lived in the cottage as she was going through her transformation. Then she went into the cave as she fully evolved and lost herself for days until her senses returned.

 

Aoi entered the cottage and walked into the living room, and she saw Junko and Sonia talking on the sofa while Makoto was standing.

 

He turned around to see Aoi walk in. “Hina what’s wrong?”

 

Aoi didn’t answer, and she rushed up to him and punched Makoto in the face. Makoto crashed to the ground while Junko and Sonia looked on in disbelief.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Aoi said in anger. “Why are you messing with Kyoko’s head?”

 

Makoto got up slowly, and he looked at Aoi as green blood ran down his chin.

 

“She told me that you have been writing a book and whatever happens in that book is happening in real life,” Aoi said. “Even the part that your female character nearly getting raped until a monster came and saved her.”

 

“Wait hang on? What the fuck is going on?” Junko said in anger.

 

“I’ve been writing my latest book and the female character who is a detective just like Miss Kirigiri,” Makoto replied. “Whatever happens to the female character in the book. Miss Kirigiri will go through the same thing. Call it future echo.”

 

“So wait you knew Kirigiri was going to get raped?” Junko said fuming.

 

“Yes, I did,” Makoto replied emotionless.

 

Junko stood up and slapped Makoto across the face. “Seriously what the fuck. I thought you liked her. You fucking piece of shit!”

 

“Wait Makoto likes her?” Aoi said a little bit stunned.

 

“Yeah, he likes her a lot,” Junko replied. “Why didn’t you save her?”

 

“Because I knew Aoi would have done the deed,” he replied.

 

“Wow, you’re a big dick you know that!” Junko said in anger.

 

“Master, I’m ashamed of you. But I’m not surprised,” Sonia said.

 

“How come?” Aoi asked.

 

“Remember what Master is!” Sonia said firmly. “His moral code is different from ours.”

 

Hearing this made Junko and Aoi speechless.

 

“We may have not forgotten what it takes to be a woman and to protect our fellow women,” Sonia said calmly. “But Master has never been human! Plus his natural instinct is to toy with humans.”

 

“She has a point there,” Junko sighed.

 

Aoi looked at Makoto firmly. “Stay away from Kyoko from now on!”

 

“Fine,” Makoto replied.

 

“Also, I’m going to tell her the truth about me,” Aoi said. “Kyoko deserves that much.”

 

“Hina let me come with you,” Junko said. Which surprised Makoto. “We have given up our humanity. But Sonia is right we will never forget what it takes to be a woman!”

 

Aoi nodded at Junko, and she grabbed the latter's shoulder, and the pair vanished.

 

They arrived back Kyoko’s apartment, and Aoi knocked on the door.

 

The door opened, and Kyoko face turned to horror when she saw Junko. Kyoko took a few steps back, terrified.

 

“Kyoko, relax,” Aoi pleaded. “Junko and I want to tell you the truth.”

 

“So it’s all true then,” Kyoko said weakly.

 

“Yes, it is,” Aoi said. “Can we come in?”

 

Kyoko had no fight left in her. She was emotionally drained. “Sure,” she said weakly.

 

Aoi and Junko walked in, and Kyoko led them to the living room. Kyoko sat down while Aoi and Junko stood.

 

“Would you like to see the real us?” Aoi asked.

 

Kyoko nodded, and she watched her friend and Junko transform before her very eyes. The pure black skin monsters stood before Kyoko, and she slowly stood up. She noticed they had a feminine appearance.

 

“So you did save me after all?” Kyoko whispered.

 

Aoi nodded, and Kyoko noticed the muscular build and blue eyes. She also noticed the brown hair that Aoi’s true form had. Kyoko checked Aoi’s neck and saw her gills.

 

Kyoko looked at Junko’s true form, and she looked the same from yesterday. But notice having a closer look. Junko’s form appeared to be more beautiful than Aoi’s form, which made no sense in Kyoko’s head.

 

Both forms had tridactyl claws for hands. While their feet were roughly the same as human feet.

 

“Can I touch you, Aoi?” Kyoko whispered.

 

Aoi nodded.

 

Kyoko raised her arm and touched Aoi’s right arm and felt hard skin. It felt like Aoi was wearing armour. Kyoko continued to feel around Aoi’s true form, and she looked into Aoi’s blue eyes.

 

Aoi returned to her human shell, and she looked sad. “Kyoko please forgive me.”

 

“Why?” Kyoko asked.

 

“I wanted to become a better person,” Aoi sighed. “When we were back at school. I was nowhere near you when it came to intelligence. It always bothered me.”

 

“Aoi,” Kyoko whispered.

 

“Please me finish Kyoko,” Aoi pleaded. Kyoko nodded, leaving Aoi to continue. “You told me that you wanted to become a detective. I wanted to join you so we could protect the streets together. But I knew I never could be a detective due to my IQ. So when I got a chance to be a cop. I took it. I knew my physical prowess got me the job as a cop. But I wanted to become smarter.”

 

“Aoi you didn’t need to go that far,” Kyoko replied. “You were fine as you were.”

 

“But I didn’t feel that way. I always felt depressed because I lacked a high IQ. I often went to the club to drink my pain away. That’s when I met Makoto. We spoke for a while, and he offered me a one in a lifetime opportunity. He offered me the chance to become stronger, faster and more importantly, smarter. I took it, and I haven’t looked back since.”

 

“You give up your humanity just to become smarter?” Kyoko replied, stunned.

 

“It’s a small price to pay. When I can help out in crime scenes and keep Japan safe,” Aoi replied.

 

Kyoko looked at Junko, who was still in her true form. “Do you have a reason for being turned?”

 

Junko returned to her human shell. “Yeah I do, and it’s a completely selfish reason. I wanted to say young and beautiful forever. So when Makoto told me if I evolved. I can stay in this form forever, and I jumped at the chance.”

 

“You give up your humanity for that?” Kyoko said in disbelief.

 

“Yip,” Junko nodded. “Anyway, I heard what Makoto was doing to you. Hina and I give Makoto a firm talking to gave him a punch and slap for his troubles.”

 

“You did what?” Kyoko said stunned.

 

“He was messing with your head, and we told him to stop it,” Aoi said firmly. “He knew you were going to get raped, and he did nothing to save you!”

 

“He knew…” Kyoko whispered. “So was I only his plaything then? Did he ever like me?”

 

“Yes, he does like you. I know that for a fact,” Junko replied. “But his natural instinct was kicking, and he couldn’t help himself messing with you.”

 

“His natural instinct?” Kyoko replied, confused.

 

“Makoto is a full bread Eldritch being,” Aoi said softly.

 

Hearing this shocked Kyoko, then she began to laugh. “Figures, the first guy that I have fallen for and he is not even human. Just my luck, eh?”

 

“Kyoko, I’m sorry if I knew sooner. I would have told him to back off,” Aoi said.

 

“And you did just now?” Kyoko said.

 

“Yes, I did,” Aoi nodded. “And he agreed.”

 

Kyoko sat back down to think. “I want to see him!”

 

“What?” Junko said, shocked.

 

“I want to see Naegi. I want to learn the whole truth from him!” Kyoko said firmly. “He owes me that much for making me lose my marbles.”

 

“If that’s what you want, we can take you to see him?” Aoi said.

 

“No,” Kyoko shook her head. “I want to do it on my own terms and when I’m ready. I have his number. Since I know the truth now. I can recover mentally.”

 

“Ok,” Aoi replied. “As long as your ok then I’m happy. Because I love you, as a friend. I will never let anything bad happen to you.”

 

“Thanks, Aoi,” Kyoko said, looking up at Aoi and smiled.

 

“Hey Kirigiri,” Junko said. “Sorry for being a bitch during our first meeting. If Makoto messes with you again. Tell Hina so we can sort him out.”

 

“I doubt he will mess with my head again,” Kyoko said. “Aoi before you leave. You’re the one that killed Yashiro Harakure, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, I did,” Aoi replied. “Makoto asked me to clean up the streets and kill anyone who was doing anything bad. Since Hagakure was carrying drugs. I killed him and ate his arm since I was hungry.”

 

“I see,” Kyoko whispered. “What is eating human flesh like?”

 

“It’s the best,” Aoi said casually. “I was unsure about eating it at first. But after you eat it the first time. You get a craving for it. Anyway, I better head before I’m late for work.”

 

“I better head back and keep the Princess company,” Junko said.

 

“I can’t believe you guys kidnapped her,” Kyoko said.

 

“It was her idea,” Junko replied. “Well catch you later Kirigiri.” Junko vanished.

 

“If you need a chat or company, phone me, and I will be right over ok,” Aoi said softly.

 

“I will keep that in mind. Keep safe Aoi,” Kyoko said warmly.

 

“You too Kyoko,” Aoi smiled back, and she vanished, leaving Kyoko much to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	8. Working things out

Kyoko and Aoi wherein Kyoko’s apartment watching tv. A week had passed since Kyoko found out the truth. Aoi had been gentle with Kyoko, and the latter did get better.

 

Kyoko hadn’t got in contact with Makoto yet as she was biding her time.

 

“Aoi is it ok if I asked you a question or few?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Sure hit me with them,” Aoi replied.

 

“I’ve noticed that you and Enoshima didn’t talk while in your true forms. I’m guessing you, and she can’t talk in that form?”

 

“Oh yeah we can,” Aoi replied. “But it’s kinda unsettling and given how you were last week. I didn’t want to break you any further. We can also use telepathy.”

 

“Really?” Kyoko said, shocked.

 

“Yip,” Aoi smiled. “Becoming an Eldritch monster turned out to be more positive than negative in my eyes.”

 

“How much of your humanity do you have left or is it all gone?” Kyoko asked.

 

“It’s mostly gone,” Aoi said emotionless. “I still hold my friendship with you in my heart. But everything else. I’ve above all humans, and I don’t have a problem killing people. In fact, I get a kick out of it.”

 

“I see,” Kyoko replied quietly.

 

“I bet you're disgusted with me, aren’t you?” Aoi asked.

 

“No,” Kyoko replied, shaking her head. “You are not human anymore. So, your shift in mentality and lost of humanity doesn’t disgust me nor surprise. I’ve read a lot of Naegi’s book. So, your mindset isn’t new to me. But if you enjoy killing humans, then why do you still work for the police?”

 

“Because it’s my job and it’s the only connecting link between my new life and the old one,” Aoi replied. “Plus, I get to spend more time with my friend.”

 

Kyoko let out a low laugh. “So, do you feel any different being in your current shell to your real body before you got turned?”

 

“Nope, I feel the same honestly,” Aoi replied. “I prefer being in my human shell anyway.”

 

“Because you look better?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Nah, it's so I can hold a pen better,” Aoi giggled. “Could you imagine me trying to fill out paperwork at HQ with my claw?”

 

“Yes, I could see you struggle a fair bit,” Kyoko giggled.

 

The girls stopped talking as soon as they heard someone knocking on the front door.

 

Kyoko stood up and answered. She saw Makoto holding a box of chocolates and flowers.

 

“Something tells me that this wasn’t your idea?” Kyoko said, raising an eyebrow.

 

“No, it was Junko’s idea,” Makoto replied. “She told me to get my finger out and apologise to you.”

 

Kyoko looked at Makoto, and she could tell that the box of chocolates was really expensive.

 

“Come in,” she said.

 

“You sure?” Makoto replied, confused.

 

“Yes,” she nodded. “It’s not like this is your first time in my apartment. You took me home after I fainted in your apartment, correct?”

 

“Yes, you are,” Makoto replied. He walked in, and Kyoko closed the door.

 

“Give me that box and flowers and take a seat in the living room,” Kyoko said. Makoto did as he was told and handed both items to Kyoko and took a seat in the living room.

 

Kyoko went into the kitchen and put the chocolates in the fridge. While she got a vase for the flowers. Kyoko was never one for flowers, but she did admit the flowers that Makoto got her were nice.

 

Kyoko left the kitchen and took her seat in the living room. Makoto and Aoi were talking to each other.

 

“So how is the Princess getting on?” Aoi asked.

 

“She has fully evolved, but she has yet to regain her senses,” Makoto replied. “But tomorrow hopefully she will regain control, and we can start teaching her from there.”

 

“Do you need me there?” Aoi asked.

 

“No,” Makoto said. “Izuru will be there and so will I.”

 

“Fair enough,” Aoi replied as she stood up. “Right, I will head and give you two time alone to talk. I need to catch up on washing. Being a human can really suck. Bye, Kyoko,” Aoi smiled.

 

“Bye, Aoi,” Kyoko smiled back. She watched Aoi vanish and now it was only her and Makoto.

 

“Before we begin,” Kyoko said. “I know you are here because Enoshima forced you. I know any apology you try and make is false. Due to what you are and what your moral code is.”

 

“So you know about me then,” Makoto replied emotionless.

 

“Yes, I do,” Kyoko nodded. “All I want to know is. Do you really like me and if so why did you mess with my head.”

 

“I like you a lot,” Makoto said honestly. “It’s because I liked you; that’s what made me mess with you. Because of what I am. I get a kick of toying with people that have caught my eye. It was never my intention to see you get hurt or anything. But it was fun toying with you.”

 

“If was never your intention to see me get hurt then why did you not inform me to stay away from the club on the night Aoi saved me from getting raped!”

 

“Because it was meant to happen. Plus Hina was there to save you,” he replied calmly.

 

“Say that Aoi wasn’t there. Would you have allowed me to get raped?” Kyoko asked.

 

“No, I would have saved you myself,” Makoto said.

 

“My knight in shining armour,” Kyoko said sarcastically.

 

Makoto didn’t reply, and he looked down at the floor.

 

“I am still angry at you for everything you did,” Kyoko said calmly. “I honestly thought I found a guy that I really liked. But it turns you’re not even human.”

 

Makoto again didn’t reply as he still stared at the floor. He slowly raised his head and looked at Kyoko.

 

“Do you hate me, Miss Kirigiri?” He asked.

 

“No, I don’t,” she sighed.

 

“Do you want me to leave?” He asked.

 

“No,” she replied weakly. “I became bored with my life as an adult. It wasn’t all crack up to be. But meeting you, my life became more interesting. Jokes on me though. I never thought I run into alien fish monsters and my friend being one of them.”

 

“Are you angry with me that I turned Hina?”

 

“No,” Kyoko replied, shaking her head. “She is old enough to make her choices in life.”

 

“I see,” Makoto replied. “Would you like to go out for the day. Just me and you. No messing with your head.”

 

“Sure,” Kyoko replied. “It would be nice to get to know the real you.”

 

“That can wait for now,” he replied. “I would like to get to know you, Miss Kirigiri.”

 

30 minutes later

 

Makoto and Kyoko were at the local park sitting on the grass. The sun was out, and it was a nice day.

 

Makoto had gone to the local shop to buy a few things so the pair could have a picnic.

 

“So, you said you were bored with your life as an adult, why is that?” Makoto asked.

 

“Responabitlties, bills to pay and life at work has made me bored,” she replied. “I wish I was a child again when I didn’t know any better honestly.”

 

“But being an adult gives you the freedom that a child craves does it not?” Makoto asked.

 

“In a sense, yes. You can go out and do what you want whenever you want. But as I’ve said before. Bills and having a job ties you down.”

 

“Hey guys,” a random girl said as she walked up to them. The girl was holding flyers. “Sorry to bother you two. The park is hosting a firework event tonight. It's going to be amazing here is a flyer.”

 

Makoto took the flyer from the girl, and she walked away.

 

“Fireworks, huh?” He said. “Do you fancy going?”

 

“Yes,” Kyoko nodded. “What time does it say on the flyer?”

 

“Nine.”

 

“Very good,” Kyoko replied, and she took a drink of her juice. “We might as well made plans to last us until nine.”

 

“Well, I need to do a bit of shopping,” Makoto replied.

 

“I’m sure you have more than enough food in that freezer of yours,” Kyoko replied emotionless.

 

“It’s not food shopping,” he replied. “My laptop is dead. I need to buy a new one.”

 

“What happened to it?” Kyoko asked.

 

“It became really slow, and I got the blue screen of death. I’ve had it for a while to be fair. So I think I was due an upgrade.”

 

“Did you backup everything?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Yes, I did,” he replied. “I also deleted the story I was writing on.”

 

“Why?” Kyoko said as she narrowed her eyes onto him.

 

“Because in my head. If I deleted the story, things would improve between us,” Makoto replied honestly. “Providing you wanted to talk to me. It’s a choice that I made and nothing to do with Junko.”

 

“You have kept the story and have your female character win the lottery. So I could win it,” Kyoko sighed.

 

“Would you have been happy with money?”

 

“For a while, yes, but as they say money doesn’t buy you happiness,” Kyoko replied as she opened a packet of crisps and munched on them.

 

Hours later

 

It was late in the afternoon, and the pair were sitting in a restaurant. Makoto had bought himself a new laptop while Kyoko gave him feedback on which one he should go for.

 

The pair had just finished their meal, and they were on their phones.

 

“You know Naegi. I’ve been thinking a lot about what you are up to,” Kyoko said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You have a secret plan,” Kyoko replied. “You have a Princess and model on your side, and you said that getting Byakuya Togami would have been a great asset moving forward. I think I know what you are up to.”

 

“Go on then Miss Detective,” he chuckled.

 

“You secretly want to control the world, and with Sonia on board, that means her country is under your control. While having Junko on board. You can use her popularity to increase the idea of your kind and have everyone worship you. While Togami would be used for financial muscle.”

 

“Interesting,” Makoto smirked. “I knew there was a reason why you caught my eye. However, there is something else.”

 

“Unfortunately that’s all I’ve got,” Kyoko said. “Please do tell.”

 

“I want a Queen,” he smiled. “I want someone that can stand by my side and rule this world for aeons.”

 

“So you want a wife then?” Kyoko laughed.

 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Makoto said, rubbing his chin. “I mean I’ve never been in love or anything like that. So, I don’t know where to begin in that front.”

 

“Don’t worry, I’m the same in that regard,” Kyoko said. “Maybe we can take classes in how to find love,” she joked.

 

“You can pay for them,” he grinned.

 

“Here I thought you were the perfect gentleman,” Kyoko giggled.

 

“Sometimes,” he chuckled. “I will need to nip home so I can drop off my laptop. I don’t fancy carrying it about with me all day. Then if there is anything you want to do before the fireworks start.”

 

“How about we go and watch a film together?” Kyoko smiled.

 

“Cool,” Makoto smiled.

 

Hours later

 

The pair were back at the park watching the fireworks going up into the night sky.

 

Kyoko had to admit today was the best day she had in a long time. Getting to spend time with Makoto was all she ever wanted in life. She wasn’t bored, and today was an adventure.

 

“Miss Kirigiri,” Makoto said softly. “Thanks for spending time with me today. I mean it, I really enjoyed myself.”

 

“Same here,” Kyoko replied.

 

As the couple continued to watch the fireworks. Kyoko slowly took Makoto’s hand into hers, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

 

This shocked Makoto, and he wasn’t sure how to proceed. But he felt how calm and happy Kyoko was and he didn’t move.

 

“The firework look nice in the dark sky don’t they,” Makoto asked.

 

“Yes they do,” Kyoko replied.

 

The last firework went off, and everyone who showed up cheered and applauded for a great event.

 

“Miss Kirigiri. I will take you home,” Makoto said.

 

“Ok, can we keep holding hands?” She asked.

 

“Sure, if it makes you comfortable, then by all means.”

 

The pair left the park and walked towards Kyoko’s apartment. However, they came across a tall hooded man with a knife in his hand.

 

“Give me all your money now, or both of you are dead!” The man said.

 

Makoto stood in front of Kyoko to protect, which made her heart race.

 

“If you don’t leave us right now. I will make ensure you are barely alive,” Makoto said emotionless.

 

“I’ve got the knife idiot! I’m also taller than both of you! Don’t make stupid threats!” The tall man replied. “Now hand over your money!”

 

“Naegi if you hurt this man. Then I have no choice to report you to my colleagues,” Kyoko said. “However if you were to eat… Then I can’t report you,” she grinned.

 

“Hmm, I am feeling a tad hungry,” Makoto chuckled. “Miss Kirigiri, please close your eyes or turn away. If you were to see the real me, then you would be driven to insanity.”

 

“Just like in your books,” Kyoko replied, rolling her eyes. “I should have known.”

 

The tall hooded man was left stunned at was going on before him. The two people he had at knifepoint weren’t concerned or scared.

 

“Very well. I will turn around,” Kyoko said, and she did just that.

 

The man saw something that horrified him and before he got a chance to scream. Tentacles wrapped around his mouth, and he was eaten alive.

 

Kyoko heard the knife drop on the ground, and she grins.

 

“Right that’s me,” Makoto said. “Oh man, I’ve not had a full human in ages.”

 

Kyoko turned around and saw Makoto rubbing his belly.

 

“I’m surprised, Miss Kirigiri. You’re meant to be a detective and yet,” he grins. “You’re telling me to eat.”

 

“Because it would save me potential paperwork in the future and being honest. I was once happy being a detective. But time in the job has worn me down. I don’t mind if a few people just simply vanish. I mean you have cleaned up the streets, and no paperwork needs to be done. Also, saves money by not needing to provide for the arsehole when he gets sent to jail.”

 

“Very well,” Makoto replied. “Shall we?” He grabbed Kyoko’s gloved hand, and the pair reached Kyoko’s apartment.

 

“Well, here we are,” Makoto said. “Again, thanks for today. I had a good time.”

 

“Me too,” she whispered.

 

The two stared at into the eyes of each other. Kyoko felt herself get close and then she kissed him on the lips. Makoto slowly responded by placing his hands on her hips.

 

“That felt good,” Kyoko whispered then she kissed him again. Then she turned around and opened the door and pulled Makoto inside and closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	9. Makoto's past

Kyoko woke and found herself buried into Makoto’s chest. He had his two arms around her. For Kyoko, everything felt perfect. It was the first time she had sex, and to her, it was magical.

 

Granted she was embarrassed at. First, she quickly got over it. Makoto to his credit, it was his first time as well, and she had to admit it he was good.

 

“Miss Kirigiri are you awake?” Makoto whispered.

 

“We have made love for the first time, and you're still formal,” she giggled. “Please call me Kyoko. If I can call Makoto?”

 

“Of course you can,” he whispered. “ Last night was something else. All my time on this planet and I haven’t felt anything so pleasurable.”

 

“So it’s better than eating humans?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Miles better,” he answered. He started to unwrap himself, but Kyoko quickly stopped him.

 

“Please stay like this a little bit longer,” she pleaded.

 

Makoto held Kyoko in his arms, and he felt happy. It was safe to say that he had fallen for Kyoko. He could only wonder what his parents and fellow kind would have thought about him falling in love with a human.

 

“Kyoko, I want to show you my past today before Sonia regains her senses.”

 

“Will you take me to see the Princess as well?” She asked.

 

“Yes,” he answered softly. “Come on, let's get up and have some breakfast then we can head to my very first home.”

 

An hour later

 

Makoto and Kyoko appeared outside the cottage.

 

“Where are we?” Kyoko asked as she looked around to notice they were in a forest.

 

“Still in Japan. But in the middle of nowhere. We are close to my former home,” Makoto answered.

 

“May I ask what is cottage doing in the middle of the woods?”

 

“This place used to belong to a human that I knew over a thousand years ago,” Makoto said sadly.

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You have been on this planet for that long?”

 

Makoto nodded, and he opened the door and saw Junko in her true form, eating a human leg.

 

“Hey guys,” Junko said in a deep unsettling growl voice.

 

“Now I see why Aoi didn’t speak while in her monster form,” Kyoko said getting chills.

 

Junko morphed into her human shell. “Geez, sorry about that,” she said.

 

“May I ask why you are here?” Makoto asked.

 

“To see Sonia’s rebirth of course,” Junko winked.

 

“I told you that Izuru and I would be there,” Makoto said unimpressed. “I'm still waiting for you to give me a report on Byakuya Togami.”

 

“Oh yeah him. Boss, he is not worth your time turning. He has a massive ego and very self-centred,” Junko replied. “I’ve watched him, and well he is not very nice to people. I would end up eating him if you consider turning him.”

 

“Fair enough,” Makoto sighed. “We have a good vibe here, and it sounds like he would wreck it.”

 

“But surely you could kill him if he got turned,” Kyoko asked Makoto.

 

“Yes, I could,” Makoto replied. “But I dislike the idea of killing my kind.”

 

“So is the part of my deal still in play?” Junko asked.

 

“Yes,” Makoto nodded. “I will turn your sister. But remember if I give an order, she will carry it out.”

 

“Yeah yeah,” Junko replied, waving her hand. “We are loyal to you, and nothing will change that.”

 

“Good,” Makoto replied.

 

Kyoko watched Junko tear into the human leg. This time it didn’t make sick or make her fall unconscious. She was wondered if human flesh could be that appealing?

 

“You want some?” Junko asked.

 

“I will pass,” Kyoko replied. “I’m not a monster.”

 

“Suit yourself, just means there is more for us,” Junko grinned as she stood up. “I’m going to head down to the cave see you guys there.” She vanished with the leg in her hand.

 

Kyoko looked around the cottage, and she wondered if this building was really a thousand years old.

 

“This cottage used to belong to my very first friend,” Makoto said bringing Kyoko out of her thoughts.

 

“First friend?” Kyoko replied, shocked.

 

“Yes, she was the first person to be kind to me,” Makoto replied. “But I was never born on this planet. But my own. I was the first born in my family. But I quickly grew to become the black sheep of my family and fellow race.”

 

“How?” Kyoko said, shocked.

 

“All of my kind are ruthless and wouldn’t spare a thought for humans. My race only saw your kind as food, and that was it. But me, however, I saw your kind in a different light. I found you lot very interesting. So behind my back, my family and the Elders thought of a plan to get rid of me because I wasn’t one of them in their eyes. Soft and weak, they saw me as! So one day, I was caught in a trap, and they opened a portal and threw me on this planet. My parents told me if I found humans so interesting, I should live with them. The portal closed, and that was the last time I saw my parents or fellow kind.”

 

“Makoto,” Kyoko sighed.

 

“Save it!” Makoto said, annoyed. “So I found myself in a cave, and it became my home. Every so often, miners would come into the caves to collect minerals. But due to how angry I was, I ate every one that came into the cave. If only my parents saw me, then they would have been so proud,” he said sarcastically. “But one day a woman walked in, and I noticed straight away she didn’t have tools or weapons on her but only a lantern I was confused at first. I had eyes everywhere throughout the cave and saw her walk down to the area where I lived. But she was humming and clearly not afraid what could be lurking in the darkness.”

 

“She sounded like a brave woman,” Kyoko said.

 

“Yes, she was,” Makoto smiled. “She shouted for me to come out of hiding.”

 

“Wait seriously?” Kyoko said, shocked.

 

“Yip,” Makoto nodded. “Where I hid was the bottom of the cave. The room I lived in was massive, and in the middle of the room was a massive pool of water that was very deep. So, I hid in there all the time, and I was hiding in there when I spoke to the woman. I told her to get lost, or I would eat her. But she was unfazed and asked me where I came from because she didn’t felt my presence before. So I started talking to her and telling her a few things, and she called me a white sheep.”

 

“Because you were different from your kind?” Kyoko asked.

 

Makoto nodded. “It must have been a week or two. When asked to see me. But I turned her down because I knew I would drive her to insanity. But then she asked if I could take on a human form. I thought about it and went ahead with it. So, I changed, and I walked out of the water. The face and body she saw is the one you saw last night.”

 

Kyoko’s eyes widened. “You’ve kept that same form for a thousand years?”

 

“Yip, I look good for my age, don’t I?” He joked. This managed to get Kyoko to laugh. “The woman asked for my name, and I never told her my real name. So she decided to give me one, and it was Makoto Naegi.”

 

“She named you!” Kyoko replied, shocked.

 

“Yes,” he nodded. “She took me out of the cave, and for the first time, I saw the forest, and I was amazed by the beauty of mother nature. Of course, I was still naked, so she took me to her cottage gave me some clothes that belong to her father. The woman was so kind and warming, she didn’t have a bit of hate in her. I grew to like her, and I even called her a friend,” Makoto said as a tear ran down his eye.

 

“Makoto,” Kyoko said sadly.

 

“But I so learn the horrible truth. She was slowly dying. I tried to help her by offering her to be turned. But she turned down the offer. She said that had a good 25 years on this planet and she wasn’t scared of dying. Every night she got worse and worse and then one day she passed away with me by her bedside,” Makoto sobbed. “She deserved to live longer, and I felt so fucking helpless. I buried her next to a lake she showed me. She always sat beside the lake, taking in the view, so I thought to rest her there was a thank you to her for being a friend.”

 

Kyoko moved forward and wrapped her around Makoto, and he cried into her shoulder.

 

“Did you ever find out what killed her?” She asked in a low voice.

 

“I think it was cancer,” he sobbed. “But I never found out until medical science being a proper thing centuries later. Come on I want to show you the lake before we head into the cave.”

 

He pulled away from Kyoko and wiped his eyes. He grabbed her shoulder, and he teleported the pair to the lake. Kyoko was stunned and amazed by the beauty of the lake. She heard Makoto walk away. She turned her head to see Makoto looking at a gravestone.

 

“Here lies Chisa Yukizome. Died age 25. A wonderful and kind woman who always wore a smile,” Kyoko said while reading the tombstone.

 

“I always sit next to the tombstone and look out towards the lake every year on the date Chisa died,” Makoto said quietly. “For a thousand years, I protected this area, the animals, forest, all of it. In memory of her because she loved living out here.

 

Kyoko slowly took his hand in hers, and the pair looked at the tombstone in silence.

 

“It’s time,” Makoto said weakly. “Let’s head to the head to witness Sonia’s rebirth.”

 

“I think you should take to time compose yourself,” Kyoko said softly.

 

“I will be fine,” Makoto said, shaking his head, and the pair vanished.

 

They arrived at the bottom of the cave, and Kyoko eyes widened as she saw a massive tank and inside the tank was Sonia swimming around.

 

Izuru was leaning against the wall, looking bored while Junko was playing a game on her phone.

 

Kyoko walked forward, and her gloved hand touch the glass, and she was lost for words.

 

“Kyoko,” Makoto said. “Once the person breaks out of their human shell, they lose control of themselves. So we bring them here until they can regain their senses.

 

“How long does it last?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Two or three days,” Makoto replied.

 

Kyoko continued to watch Sonia swim, and then something shocked Kyoko. Sonia swam over to her and placed her claw on the bit of glass where Kyoko’s hand was.

 

 **“Master,”** Sonia’s voice echoed throughout the room.

 

“Sweet!” Junko said with a fist pump. “The Princess is back!”

 

“How are you feeling Sonia?” Makoto asked.

 

**“Master, I feel wonderful. Once again, I thank you, Master, for giving me the chance to break my shell and becoming a higher being.”**

“Don’t mention it,” he said warmly. “Now can you teleport to us?”

 

Much to everyone's amazement. Sonia vanished and appeared in front of the group.

 

“Fuck me,” Junko gasped. “That was quick!”

 

“I have you to thank Junko for teaching me before I transformed,” Sonia said in her unsettling growl voice. She placed her hand over mouth. **“This that what I sound like?”**

“Yip,” Junko giggled. “Sounds unsettling, doesn’t it?”

 

“Sonia,” Makoto said.

 

Sonia turned to face her master and bowed. **“Yes, Master?”**

“Please let out a roar.”

 

Sonia nodded, and she let out a roar that scared the life out of Kyoko.

 

“Ohh not bad,” Junko giggled. “But I think Hina is still the best. Right, Princess, do you think you can return to your human shell?”

 

Sonia closed her eyes, and she slowly changed her to her human shell.

 

“Geez, you took everything that I said on board. You’ve even managed to create clothes as well,” Junko said, shocked.

 

“Well I don’t want to fail my Master, so I ensured everything you taught me stuck with me,” Sonia said. “Plus it would be embarrassing if Master saw me naked.”

 

Kyoko became slightly jealous, but she shook her thoughts away.

 

Makoto raised his hand and patted Sonia on the head. “You have done well my child,” he said warmly.

 

“Thank you, Master,” Sonia smiled.

 

Makoto took his hand away and looked at Kyoko. “Would you like to join us?”

 

“Are you asking me if I want to be turned?” Kyoko asked.

 

“Yes,” Makoto nodded. “I want you to be my Queen. You will be freed from the shackles of your boring life, and together, we will rule this world from the shadows. Kyoko Kirigiri will you be my Queen?” He asked as he raised his hand.

 

Kyoko didn’t have to think this out. She knew her answer. The chance to leave her old life behind and become something more. She wanted it.

 

“Yes, I will my King,” she replied and grabbed his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


	10. Happy ending

Aoi was at the police HQ going over some paperwork while at the reception desk.

 

“Hina,” Taka said as he walked up to the cop. “How is Kirigiri doing? I hope she has more colour on her face.”

 

“I went to see her last night, and she is in better health,” Aoi replied. “I think she will be back to work in a few days time.”

 

“I will be the judge of that,” Taka replied. “When she came back to work. After her holidays were over. I have never seen her so pale before, and she was ice cold.”

 

“Well, like I said boss, Kyoko is in better health,” Aoi replied. “Did you see on the news what’s going on in Novoselic?”

 

“Yes, I saw,” Taka sighed. “It’s shocking first the Princess was kidnapped but thankfully found. Now her parents have died in a shocking way, and she has to deal with her parent’s deaths while becoming Queen in the process.”

 

“I’m sure Queen Nevermind has allies that can help her get through such a tough time,” Aoi said. “Whenever I’ve seen her on tv, she has been kind, humble and noble so I’m sure the whole country is behind her as they try and find out who killed her parents.”

 

“But still,” Taka said. “She is only what 22 years old? To be Queen at that age. Here I thought running this place at my age was tough.”

 

Aoi burst out laughing. “Oh come on, Taka! Kyoko isn’t that bad of an employee.”

 

“She can be when she is very stubborn,” Taka said, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, keep me updated on Kirigiri’s health and tell her to come and see me first before she even attempts to  work, ok?”

 

Aoi smiled and leaned closer to her boss. “I think Kyoko was keen to try out her new computer,” she said quietly.

 

Taka didn’t look impressed. “So she told you did she?”

 

“Nope, I knew the only way for her to take holidays was if you were giving her a new computer. Come on Taka she has been moaning about a new computer for ages. So it made sense in my head that she agreed to go on holiday if she got something in return.”

 

Taka shook his head. “You’re getting too smart for your own good!”

 

“It’s all the fish I’m eating, sir,” Aoi joked.

 

Taka rolled his eyes and headed to his office.

 

_‘Soon, Kyoko. You will be back with us, and more importantly, you will be one of us, and we can be friends forever. While we rule this world!’_

Novoselic Royal Palace

 

Sonia was sitting on her throne alone in the throne room. She didn’t have any regrets for killing her mum and dad. Maybe because of the human part of her was dead.

 

Thanks to her new powers. Killing her parents was easy. Being out of the palace doing shopping while her former parents were inside. Then teleporting back to the palace and killing them then returning to what she was doing outside of the palace.

 

“I am Queen now, and I rule this country for aeons. My Master will be proud of me. I will help him achieve world control while he hides in the shadows,” Sonia muttered. “Being a monster is so much better than being a mere human.”

 

Sonia stood up and left the throne room and headed to her bedroom. When she arrived, she stepped inside and stood in front of the mirror and watched herself transform into her true form.

 

“Soon, Mistress will regain her senses,” Sonia said in her unsettling growl voice. “Master will have his lady by his side once more. Then we can rule this world!”

 

A few days later

 

Makoto was sitting against a tree looking out a the lake. Even after a thousand years later after seeing the lake for the first time. It still took his breath away. He always wondered what Chisa would think of the world today and how she would cope.

 

He looked over to her gravestone, and he smiled warmly. “You don’t know what you’re missing Chisa. Movies, fireworks and a whole lot of other stuff. I wish you were still here with me, Chisa,” he said sadly. “I miss you and seeing you die in front of me still haunts me to this day.”

 

Makoto stood up and walked over to the gravestone. “As long as I draw breath. I will protect this area and your cottage. This place was your home, and I will not let anything bad happen to this place. Until then, Chisa.”

 

He vanished and appeared at the bottom of the cave. Aoi, Sonia, Junko and Izuru were all present.

 

Makoto placed his hand on the glass and watched Kyoko in her true form, swim around in the tank.

 

Because Makoto picked Kyoko to become his Queen. Kyoko was much larger in her monster form compared to the others. The mark Makoto had given to Kyoko was much larger than Aoi, and the others received.

 

This meant Kyoko would evolve faster and gain new abilities over time quicker than the others would. Her strength would be second only with Makoto outmatching her.

 

Sonia thought this is the way it should be. Makoto as King would be the strongest, and Kyoko as Queen would be second strongest. While she, Aoi, Junko and Izuru were all equals.

 

“She sure is a biggy,” Junko said. “See if I was still human. Kirigiri would scare the shit out of me.”

 

“Maybe she will still scare you,” Aoi said. “We need to listen to her roar.”

 

“Oh yeah you’re Hina,” Junko giggled. “You know Makoto if you and Kirigiri got dirty in the bed. You and she could make one hell of a powerful offspring.”

 

“One thing at a time Junko,” Makoto said as he watched his love swim in the water. “First we need to buy a house, get married and then have kids.”

 

“That’s something a human would say,” Junko joked.

 

“If you do get a house Makoto,” Aoi said warmly. “Make sure you and Kyoko have a house warming party.”

 

“Not a bad idea, Hina,” Makoto chuckled. “Junko can buy the booze.”

 

“Aww what! That’s not fair!” Junko said, annoyed.

 

Everyone had a small laugh. Then they all saw Kyoko swimming over to Makoto and looking at him. He stared back he looked into her purple eyes as her lavender hair floated in the water.

 

 **“Makoto, I have returned,”** she said as her voice echoed around the room.

 

“Kyoko,” Makoto said warmly.

 

Kyoko vanished and appeared next to her fellow kind. Makoto turned to face her and Kyoko hugged her lover.

 

“Master and Mistress have been reunited,” Sonia said warmly.

 

“Hey Queen,” Junko said, rolling her eyes. “Kirigiri was mindless for a few days not years.”

 

“I know,” Sonia replied. “But you can see the bond and love the two have for each other.”

 

“It’s time for you to roar my Queen,” Makoto whispered as he stepped away from Kyoko.

 

Kyoko tilted her head back and let out a terrifying roar that made all the girls jump and even made Izuru blink a few times.

 

“Holy shit!” Junko said as she went pale.

 

“Oh, my,” Sonia said, frozen to the spot. “I think I will need someone to hold me tonight.”

 

“It can be me,” Aoi replied shaken. “I need someone too.”

 

Makoto began to clap his hands. “Impressive!”

 

Kyoko transformed into her human shell and looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry about making you all jump.”

 

Makoto put his hand around Kyoko’s hip and held her tight.

 

“It’s fine,” Junko replied. “But fuck sake that was terrifying. Thank fuck I’m not fucking you.”

 

Makoto rolled his eyes. “Right everyone Kyoko and I are going to spend time together before we can move on with our plan. Until then, keep safe.”

 

Makoto and Kyoko vanished, and they arrived back at his apartment. Kyoko transformed back into her true self and walked into the bathroom to get a good look at herself.

 

Makoto went to check his emails on his laptop. Then he headed over to the bathroom to see Kyoko feeling her body.

 

“I prefer your ass in your human shell,” Makoto chuckled.

 

Kyoko transformed into her human shell, but this time, she left herself naked.

 

“Better?” She giggled while giving her booty a shake.

 

“Much better,” Makoto chuckled.

 

Kyoko looked at her hands, and they were perfect and not rotten like they were before she got turned.

 

The mood was ruined when Kyoko’s stomach began to growl.

 

“Looks like someone is hungry,” he laughed. “I will make something for you.”

 

“Makoto wait,” Kyoko said. “I want to try out human flesh.”

 

Makoto looked at Kyoko. She turned around, and she smiled at him. Then she walked out of the bathroom while taking Makoto’s hand and leading them into the room where his freezer was.

 

She opened it and saw the arms and legs. She drooled slightly as she picked up a leg.

 

“You don’t need to push yourself,” Makoto said softly as he put his hands on her hips.

 

“I need this Makoto,” she said softly.

 

She took a small bite of the leg, and her eyes widened. “Oh, my this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. Now I can see why Aoi and Enoshima said eating human flesh was the best.”

 

Kyoko devoured the leg within seconds, and she let out a burp when making her blush.

 

“You can have more,” Makoto whispered.

 

Kyoko turned around and kissed Makoto. “I want you instead,” she whispered back, and she pulled Makoto to his bedroom.

 

Weeks later

 

Kyoko was back at work, and she was over the moon with her new computer. It was quick, responsive and made her job a lot easier. When her newfound powers, life was no longer boring.

 

Aoi managed to get a promotion, and she became a detective. She and Kyoko became a duo and solved crimes together. Which pulled in great results and made the streets that much safer.

 

Sonia was slowly growing out of that protocol shell and became her own Queen, which her people grew to slowly love as they had never seen a Queen doing things her way instead of following protocol.

 

Junko managed to get some of her fans in Eldritch horror which made the model happy because it means they could grow in numbers given they were worthy of joining their cause.

 

Izuru continued to search for people that were worthy of joining their cause. He tried to look for people who were in a good position of power that Makoto could work with behind the scenes.

 

As for Makoto, he and Kyoko were just finished buying a house and will be moving into a few months from now. Makoto personally was writing a new book which Kyoko highly approved off.

 

He was sitting in the coffee shopping typing away, and he failed to notice a woman standing next to him.

 

“Excuse me, Makoto Naegi,” said the woman who was wearing a teachers uniform.

 

Makoto looked up, and his eyes widened and his mouth opened in disbelief. “Chisa Yukizome?”

 

“Yes is it,” she smiled. “It’s been a long time Makoto. It’s so good to see you again.”

 

“But how?” He said stunned. “I watched you die, and I buried you!”

 

Chisa let out a small giggled and sat down. “Let me explain. You wouldn’t be disappointed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I had a good time writing this. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this.
> 
> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.


End file.
